New Beginnings
by miraleeann
Summary: A different take on how Sirius came to live with the Potters. Warning this story does contain scenes of corporal punishment. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a story I have been wanting to write for a really long time. However, if ya'll don't like it or aren't interested in more chapters please let me know and I'll leave it as a one shot for now.**

* * *

The crunching of the ground beneath the black trainers was the only sound on the otherwise quiet street.

Carefully and quietly the young boy wearing them climbed the large oak tree.

He had only been on the property once before, nearly a year prior. He hadn't even remembered the tree; it was pure luck that it had been planted years ago in the perfect spot. Until he had discovered it, he hadn't had a plan. It was rare that he planned anything though. He much preferred to take risks and let things work out along the way which they almost always did. He was lucky in that sense. Perhaps this had happened to make up for all the other situations in which he was not so lucky at all.

He swung his leg over the large branch before inching himself forward. It took him a good ten minutes to reach his destination and remain quiet doing so. Once there, he tapped the tips of his fingers on the window. A knock would have been too loud. It would risk waking up his best mate's parents and he could not risk that.

After several long moments he tapped the window once more just slightly harder. Of course he could whip out his wand and open the window with ease but he didn't want to scare the hell out of his sleeping friend.

He held his breath as he tapped once more and tried to think of a plan B. He hadn't calculated there being any problems.

He was just about to give up and climb back down the tree when a small light flickered on in the room.

He waited with bated breath for the curtains to move and when they finally did he exhaled a sigh of relief at the site of his best mate's unruly head of hair and confused face.

It took James a moment to realize exactly who he was seeing and another to come to his senses enough to push the window open.

"Sirius?" The name came out in a confused voice.

Sirius forced a toothy grin as he nodded.

"What are you doing here?" James asked, the confusion growing. "It's after midnight."

"Around one thirty actually," Sirius replied.

His bum was starting to go numb from sitting on the hard branch.

"What are you doing here?" James asked once more.

Sirius licked his lips. He had known this wouldn't be easy. "I need to crash for a day or two."

If possible, the perplexed look on James' face deepened.

"I need to hide," Sirius said quickly. "Just for a day or two and then I'll be gone, I swear it."

At these words James' expression changed. He leaned further out the window into the night air.

Sirius' eyes instantly went downcast on their own accord. He had known this moment would come, that James would see it; he hadn't expected it to feel so horrible though.

James reached his hand out, his fingers gently touching the large already purple bruise next to Sirius' left eye, his best friend winching in pain as he did.

"What happened?" The words came out of James mouth in a whisper.

"Can I come in?" Sirius hated his voice for cracking. For sounding as desperate as it did.

James nodded without hesitation as he moved out of the way.

He watched as Sirius climbed through his window and once he was inside allowed his eyes to roam over his best mate searching for any other damage.

"What happened?" He couldn't stop himself from repeating his question.

"Oh this?" Sirius asked pointing at his bruise. "It's no big deal. It's just that I'd rather not go home again."

"Ever?"

Sirius shrugged. "I hadn't thought about thirty years from now but in the immediate future, no."

Despite the fact that they had only been friends for roughly three years, they had accomplished something that took most people much longer…they knew each other. Sirius knew when James was in a real bad mood or when he was just over tired. James knew when Sirius was being rude to someone to see if they could take it and dish it back and he knew when he was being rude to someone because he truly didn't like them. They could read each other better than they could themselves and as a result of this James knew that Sirius was much more hurt than he was letting on.

"Look it's like I said, I just need to stay for two maybe three nights at the most and then I'll be gone."

"Gone where?"

Sirius shrugged hoping to appear nonchalant. "I'll figure it out."

"My parents aren't going to just let you leave without anywhere to go."

"They can't know I'm here."

James made a face at these words. "How am I going to hide you for three days?"

Sirius shrugged once more. "I'll stay in your closet."

James eyed his best mate.

"Please James." Again, Sirius hated his voice for betraying the demeanor he was trying to create.

"My parents will help," James practically whispered in what he hoped was a convincing voice. "They would never turn you away. Really Sirius I promise."

Sirius wanted to believe that the couple he had met only a handful of times were nice people. He wanted to believe that his best mate's words were true and just ask for help. He had plenty of experience with parents though. His own were absolutely vile. He wouldn't be practically begging James to hide him after running away if they weren't.

Sirius shook his head. "Forget it," he said as he turned on his heel and headed back towards the open window. "Forget I even asked."

James watched as Sirius prepared to climb out of his room. He wanted to believe that he was bluffing but he knew him well enough to know that he wasn't.

"Sirius wait," James said quickly.

Sirius made no attempt to get off of the window sill but paused looking back at his friend.

"I'll do it," James agreed.

A toothy grin spread across Sirius' face as his feet landed firmly on James' carpeted floor.

"But if your parents come looking for you-"

"Trust me, they won't."

"And you have to tell me what happened…the truth," James said. "Or you can't stay."

He hoped that Sirius wouldn't know he was bluffing but he knew he would, regardless he hoped it would work.

Sirius was silent as he eyed James before crossing the room and sitting on the edge of his friend's bed.

"My parents aren't the nicest people."

He foolishly hoped that would be enough and truthfully knew it wouldn't.

James took the two steps to his bed and sat down across from his best friend, their knees touching.

"I'm listening," he said softly.

James knew that Sirius didn't get along with his family. He knew that his parents were mad about his house placement at Hogwarts. He knew that they never sent him mail despite the fact that his brother's owl dropped something off almost weekly. He knew that his parents usually sent a wretched old house elf that worshiped Regulus and tortured Sirius, to pick him up at King's Cross. He knew that Sirius' home life was bad. He had never imagined that it was so bad that Sirius would show up in the middle of the night with a black eye though. Nor could he imagine a relationship with his parents that could involve him disappearing in the middle of the night and no one coming to look for him.

"My father likes to take his anger out on things…on me."

"On your face?" James asked. The amount of hatred he was feeling for a man he had never met was shocking him.

Sirius shrugged and then nodded.

"And your mum?" James couldn't help but ask.

"Hates me," Sirius replied.

James watched as his best friend struggled with his emotions. He could hear it in Sirius' voice, he wasn't exaggerating or lying… his mother truly did hate him.

James swallowed hard before speaking. "Listen Sirius my parents could help. They could talk to someone and-"

"No," Sirius quickly shook his head. "I don't want anyone to know."

"Okay," James agreed in a defeated voice. "I won't tell them and you can hide here for as long as you want."

"Thank you," Sirius said in a soft voice.

James nodded in reply. His emotions were running wild. He wanted to scream and hit something over the anger he was feeling at Sirius' parents and at the same time he wanted to hug his best friend. For a moment he contemplated how weird hugging Sirius would be. The two had never really done so before and James certainty didn't want to make him uncomfortable. In the end he decided to simply spring into action.

"You're going to have to sleep in my closet tonight but tomorrow when dad is at work and mum goes to the market, we can sneak you up into the attic."

James didn't wait for a reply and instead got up and walked across the room. He opened his closet door and pulled an extra pillow and fleece blanket from the top shelf quickly arranging a make shift bed on his closet floor.

"It's going to be a bit tight but it'll just be for tonight," James noted as he looked down at his work.

He turned around expecting to find Sirius still on his bed and was surprised to find Sirius only an inch behind him.

Without saying a word Sirius practically dove into James, embracing him in a tight hug.

The two best friends stood there in silence, embraced for far longer than a normal hug should last before Sirius pulled away quickly brushing a stray tear off of his cheek.

"Thanks," he said softly. "Really."

James nodded. "Anything for you."

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the overwhelming response to the first chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy the second just as much.**

* * *

"Don't forget that I'll be late tonight darling."

Mrs. Potter smiled fondly at her husband. "I made a mental note when you told me days ago. "

James was hardly listening to his parent's conversation. Every thought he had was on Sirius who was in his room. He had managed to sneak his friend down the hall and into the bathroom before his parents emerged from their room. His new challenge was somehow getting breakfast upstairs undetected. He had a plan; he just had to time it correctly.

"I'll be going to the market later," Mrs. Potter said. "James, I assume you'll be coming along?"

"I was actually thinking I would stay home today."

Both his parents gave him a peculiar look.

"But you love coming to the market with me."

It was true; James actually did love going food shopping with his mum. Mostly because if he went along she would let him put just about anything in the trolley. He could literally convince her to stock up on every treat his heart desired. Still he couldn't help but hope their conversation wasn't carrying up the stairs. His love for going to the market wasn't exactly the kind of thing he wanted to advertise to his best mate.

"I just…I thought I'd get started on my summer homework," James said in what he hoped was a convincing voice.

"Your summer homework?" His father repeated in a confused voice.

"We have a lot of it," James said softly.

He could feel his palms starting to sweat as he prayed that the floor would just open him up and swallow him whole. He had been prat for even entertaining the idea that he would be able to pull this off. He couldn't lie. Forget the fact that it was the one misbehavior that his parents absolutely never let slide, even if he wasn't going to get into trouble for it he couldn't do it. Not to his parents, not to his teachers, not even to himself. He was complete rubbish at it. That was Sirius' talent. Sirius could lie to someone so well that they would begin to question the truth. It was amazing to watch really. That was his role when they were partners in crime, not James'.

"What homework will you be working on today?" Mr. Potter asked.

"A Potion's essay," James answered without hesitation. He wasn't even sure he had been assigned a Potion's essay. He felt as though he had somehow learned a few things from Sirius though and if there was one thing his best mate always did while lying it was to never hesitate. 'Hesitate and you're as good as caught,' James could hear Sirius' voice in his head.

His father held his stare for several long moments before responding. "I'll look forward to reading it this evening."

James nodded in agreement as he ate the last bite of his pancake. He could have kicked his own arse.

The moment his father's attention was off of him, he glanced over at the large clock on the wall. Any moment now his father would be leaving for work.

"These pancakes are delicious," James flashed his mother a smile. "Can I have some more?"

Mrs. Potter smiled brightly as she picked up the pan dishing her son out three more pancakes.

"Thanks mum," James grinned. He immediately began to butter them, adding syrup after he completed the task.

"Look at the time," Mr. Potter said suddenly. "I had best be going."

James' smiled at his father's words. He said the same thing every morning regardless of what time he left the house. Some may have found such receptiveness annoying but James found it quite comforting.

Mr. Potter stood up and with a wave of his hand sent his dirty dishes flying softly across the kitchen and into the sink.

"Behave for your mother today James."

It wasn't an unusual request. In fact, it was one that the man repeated every morning of the summer holiday. The sternness of his voice was unusual though and James hoped he was imagining it, his own guilt messing with his ears.

"Yes Sir."

James concentrated on cutting the pancakes, his head bent, hoping that the tips of his ears wouldn't blush and give him away.

He waited with bated breath for his father to leave. It wasn't until he heard the loud roar of the floo diminish that he dared speak.

"Hey mum do you care if I take the rest of my breakfast up to my room? I want to get started on that essay."

Mrs. Potter nodded in agreement barely looking up from her shopping list. "That's fine dear."

James could hardly keep the large grin off of his face as he picked up the plate. Before his mother had a chance to even realize what was going on, he helped himself to a pumpkin juice from the refrigerator and quickly headed up the back staircase to his bedroom.

* * *

"Wicked," Sirius smiled widely as James handed over the plate.

The young boy wasted no time practically inhaling the food. James fought the urge to ask Sirius if his parents were keeping meals from him as punishment as well.

"We can get something else to eat when she goes to the market."

Sirius nodded enthusiastically his mouth too full of food to respond.

"Your eye looks worse," James noted in a concerned voice. "We can look for a salve too. I think mum has some purple stuff for bruises."

"It's fine," Sirius responded as he took a break from the pancakes to turn the cap off of the bottle of pumpkin juice. "It doesn't hurt at all."

James shrugged at these words. He knew how Sirius was. He knew that admitting he was in pain, especially over something that he was sure Sirius found embarrassing, was something he would never do. He knew it but it didn't change the fact that James still found it bloody stupid and annoying. Regardless, he wouldn't…couldn't call Sirius out on it. He cared about his friend too deeply to ever do something so harsh.

"I never said it hurt," James replied. "I said it looks bad. You said last night you don't want anyone to know what happened; if that's true we should put something on the huge evidence on your face."

Despite the fact that Sirius looked like he wanted to argue with these words, he nodded in agreement as he finished off the last of the pancakes.

James opened his mouth about to continue to try and support his idea that the salve was a good idea even though Sirius had already agreed. Before he could get a word out though, he felt his blood run cold at the sound of someone coming up the stairs.

"Quick," he hissed ripping the now empty plate and half full bottle of pumpkin juice out of Sirius' hands. "In the closet."

Sirius wasted no time rushing across the room and into James' closet, carefully and quietly closing the door behind him.

The delicate knock caused James to breathe a sigh of relief. It was his mum, his dad never knocked so lightly.

"Come in," he said after he quickly placed the plate and butter beer on his desk.

His mum pushed the door open, a pile of folded clothing in her arms.

"Well you certainly were hungry this morning," she noted as she eyed the empty plate. "You must be getting ready to go through a growth spurt."

"Er yeah," James agreed hastily.

If there was one thing he was sensitive about it was his height, or there lack of. Of course he didn't mind his mother's encouraging words about it but he did mind that his best mate was standing in his closet listening to them.

His mum smiled warmly as she turned towards his closet. "As soon as I'm done putting these away I'm heading out. You're sure you don't want to join me?"

James practically ran across the room to put himself between his mum and his closet door.

"I'll put those away for you," he offered.

Mrs. Potter raised an eyebrow at her son. "Now I must have died in my sleep last night and gone to heaven,_you _are offering to do a chore? My son? James Potter?"

"Yeah," James nodded a little too eagerly. He instantly realized his mistake and forced himself to relax. "You act like I never do chores."

"When made to do them you most certainly do but this is most definitely the first time you have ever offered. Are you feeling a bit peeky?"

James forced himself to playfully roll his eyes at these words. "I'm just trying to be nice mum."

"In that case I think I will take advantage of your kindness," she chuckled as she handed the pile of clothing over to her son.

She crossed the room retrieving the plate from his desk. "I'll be heading to the market now then." She paused for a moment as she gave her only son a serious look. "Please behave yourself while I am gone. You know how busy your father is at work these days; the last thing he needs is to come home and hear of you misbehaving."

James nodded as he felt the tips of his ears begin to burn. "I know mum."

It was bad enough being lightly scolded and reminded to behave, but it was ten times worse when you were well aware that your best mate was listening to every word. His only consolation was that it was his mum who said her piece and went on her way instead of his father who would have spelled out his punishment for misbehaving. It occurred to James that had his mother known that Sirius was present, she would never have said a word. It was an unspoken promise that his parents never broke, he was never so much as scolded in front of anyone else, especially not a friend of his.

She held his stare a moment longer before nodding. "Alright then, I'm going. Don't spoil your lunch while I'm gone."

"I won't," he promised before she walked out of the room shutting the door behind her.

He couldn't help the loud sigh of relief that came from his mouth seconds later. He had been so afraid that she would notice that he hadn't started his essay and comment on that or that she would insist on putting his clothes away and discover Sirius that he was sure his mum could hear his heart beating against his rib cage.

If he didn't love him so much, he would hate Sirius for even asking him to do this.

Once he was sure his mother was long gone he opened his closet door to find Sirius sitting in the corner, his knees bent, his arms wrapped around them. James couldn't help but notice how alone and scared he truly looked. He couldn't respond to it though, he knew well enough to know Sirius would be defensive if he did.

"So did I tell you that you have to do a Potions essay today?" James asked with a smirk.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I know this chapter is short but I promise you the next few will more than make up for it. Enjoy! And feel free to tell me what you love or hate about it.**

* * *

"I was thinking that when I leave here I could go and hide out in the forest for a while. Maybe visit Remus right before school starts so that I can go to the train station with him."

"That's weeks away," James said in a horrified voice. "You can't live in the forest all summer."

The two of them were up in the attic now, working quickly to make a small space at the top of the staircase into a suitable living area for Sirius. James always forgot how crowded his attic was until he actually went up there. Being the only child that his parents had, his mother absolutely refused to get rid of anything so the attic was filled with memorabilia from James' childhood. James hadn't missed the look of awe of Sirius' face when he saw it. It made him wonder if his mate's parents had saved anything of his at all.

"Sure I can," Sirius replied nonchalantly. "It can't be that hard to do."

James couldn't help the look of concern on his face as he helped his friend put together a makeshift bed next to his old wooden toy chest.

"Sirius," he tried in a soft voice. "I know you don't think it's a good idea, but if we just talk to my parents I'm sure that –"

"No," Sirius cut him off. "They'll make me go home and I'm not doing that."

James was silent as he arranged the pillows. He didn't think that his parents would make Sirius go anywhere once they knew the whole story, but he couldn't promise it. He knew Sirius well enough to know that he would never agree without a guarantee.

"Listen James I'm sure your parents are great," Sirius said. "But they're still parents. They'll have to send me home. They'll have to tell someone."

"If they tell someone you won't be sent home," James pointed out. He almost mentioned that if an adult saw his black eye he'd likely never have to go home again. He knew that doing so would turn Sirius' face five shades of red though and he didn't want that. He couldn't do that to him.

Sirius shook his head. "Just let it be…please."

James sighed softly before agreeing. "Okay." He paused for a moment as he took in the space in the attic. "I'll drop it, but you aren't leaving to go live in the woods. Just stay up here."

James could hardly believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. He was sure that if he had gone to his parents last night they would have completely understood. He would even be willing to bet his broom that if he went to his mum the second she got home and explained everything that all would be fine. But lying repeatedly? Hiding Sirius for days? He was sure he was going to be in a world of trouble.

Not that he was a stranger to trouble by any means. In James' opinion though, it was one thing to cause some mischief, it was quite another to outright lie to his parents. Despite his knack for getting himself into trouble and the name he had made for himself at Hogwarts - he was the only Gryffindor to ever manage to get McGonagall to give him detention twice in one class - James was different at home. Of course he occasionally found himself in trouble but it was rare that he just outright disobeyed. Yet, when he looked at Sirius with his bruised face so happy with the small space in the attic, he couldn't help but want to protect him despite the cost.

"What happens when we get caught?"

"We won't," James replied quickly. He didn't believe the words for a second and he could tell by the look on Sirius' face that he wasn't buying them either.

"You wait up here," James instructed. He hoped that by changing the subject completely Sirius would somehow forget how stupid their plan was. "I'm going to go look for something for your eye."

Sirius opened his mouth to protest but before he could James was halfway down the stairs.

* * *

The silence downstairs was almost deafening.

James couldn't quite figure out if it was always so quiet in his house or if his own nervousness had something to do with it.

It wasn't unusual for his mum to be gone for hours. She would usually run into a dozen people she knew at the market, turning what should have been a quick trip into a morning long activity. Still, James felt like she had been gone for way too long. He immediately pictured his mother bumping into one of Mrs. Black's friends. He could feel his palms getting damp as he thought of her coming home, worried about Sirius, and questioning him until he couldn't lie anymore and had to tell the truth.

He pushed the thoughts from his mind as he slowly opened the pantry.

To the left of him, on the second shelf down, was a large assortment of salves and potions. His father always joked that his mum should have been a Healer.

It was a rule in the house that James wasn't to touch anything on that shelf. His mother had warned him multiple times that putting the wrong salve on something or drinking the wrong potion could be disastrous.

He wasn't worried though. He knew exactly what he was looking for.

Once, nearly two years prior, he had had a nightmare and fallen out of bed hitting his elbow on his nightstand in the process. His mum had quickly dried his tears and after taking one look at his elbow, ran down to the pantry and returned with a thick purple salve. It had smelled like old gym socks which had caused James to make a face of disgust. However, within seconds of his mum applying it to his elbow, the bruise had vanished.

His eyes roamed past the potions, the last one being Pepperup Potion, one that James had been made to take over a dozen times. In his opinion it was absolutely vile and for a fleeting moment he considered quickly pouring it down the kitchen sink and refilling the bottle with water. He pushed the thought aside as he forced himself to concentrate on Sirius.

He gently picked up a container of salve, careful not to disrupt the entire shelf. Quickly he twisted the lid off to find a murky brown color. He replaced the lid and pushed it back onto the shelf, wasting no time in grabbing the container next to it.

The lid was tighter on this one and as he struggled to remove it, the small ceramic jar slipped from his grip, making an impressive crashing sound as it shattered on the floor.

James looked down at the yellow salve that was now all over the pantry floor.

"Shit," he swore under his breath.

"What on earth are you doing?"

The voice startled James, causing him to jump at the sound of it before turning to face his mother.

"I uh-"

"You know better than to be playing around with these," she said sternly.

James instantly felt the guilt swallow him whole. His mother never spoke so sternly. That was his father's job and he hated himself for making her take on the duty.

Gently she grabbed a hold of James' elbow and moved him aside before waving her hand, causing the damage he had done to quickly fix itself.

"An explanation please," she demanded. Her voice was still stern and James blanched in response. He wasn't used to such firmness from her. He was thankful that Sirius was two floors above them and that there was no way he could possibly hear his mother scolding him.

"I'm sorry," James quickly replied.

"Apologizing does not explain why you were breaking the rules in the first place."

"My potions essay," James swiftly blurted out.

His mother raised an eyebrow giving him a skeptical look. "Your potions essay?"

James nodded vigorously. "We have to describe the salve used to heal bruises and I thought you had some. I figured that if I saw it I could describe it better."

It was a sad attempt at a lie and James knew it. If Sirius had been standing next to him he would have rolled his eyes before taking over and explaining what James had really meant to say. By the time he was done talking his mum would have forgotten that she ever caught them breaking a rule in the first place.

"James…" his mother said in a low tired voice.

"Honest," he added. "I just wanted to look at it."

"You should have waited until I returned home to do so. You know better."

James nodded. "I'm sorry."

She sighed softly, before reaching a hand out and running in gently through his hair. "Okay," she breathed.

James let out a soft sigh of relief.

He had known that he was in no real danger of being punished by his mum. The worse she ever did was warn him that his father would be informed. Still, he didn't want his dad informed of anything nor did he want his mum to figure out he was lying and become suspicious either.

She reached into the pantry and retrieved a small jar with ease. She handed it to James without hesitation. "Take a break from your homework. Go wash up and come back down for some lunch."

James felt the urge to argue. He wasn't even hungry. His adrenaline was in overtime from all his lying and sneaking around. How was he supposed to sit and eat a proper lunch when Sirius was in his attic doing amazing best mate things?

He knew better than to argue with her though. He had just gotten away with quite possibly the worst lie ever told and she had scolded him for it in a way she never had in the past. Refusing a meal would send her over the edge, he was sure of it.

Instead, he agreed and took the stairs two at a time all the way to the attic.

* * *

"You took forever," Sirius said the moment he saw him. "Is your mum home?"

James nodded as he handed over the salve. "I'll tell you about it later, I have to go eat lunch. I'll try and bring something up but it might have to wait until tonight." James was already walking down the stairs once more. "Put that on your eye and write a bloody essay on it."

"An essay on my eye?" Sirius asked in confusion.

"On the salve you dolt!"

James raced towards the upstairs bathroom and quickly began washing his hands.

Hiding Sirius was going to give him grey hair at thirteen.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

* * *

"Just how is your essay coming along?"

James looked up from his plate. His mother was sitting across the table from him, carefully cutting her chicken, her eyes concentrating on the task at hand.

James was relieved. He always found it easier to lie when he didn't have to look the person in the face.

"Good." He hoped his voice sounded normal and not as though he was about to sick up.

"Quite peculiar that your assignment for potions class would be to write about a salve," she noted.

James felt his palms start to sweat.

"Not really," he replied trying to sound nonchalant. "I mean salves and potions sort of go hand and hand right?"

"I suppose some do," she mused before taking a bite of her lunch.

"It was just one option. We could pick from a few different things to write an essay on. I just picked that because I knew you had some. I thought it would make it easier."

He could practically see Sirius shaking his head in disgust. Sirius would tell him that he was talking too much, explaining too much, making his lie far too obvious.

"Oh? What were the other options?"

"Other options?"

That was quite possibly his biggest problem with lying. He could never manage to remember lies he had just told, never mind think quickly enough to answer questions.

"For the essay," his mother said calmly. "You just said not a moment ago that there were several options."

"Oh I don't know," James said in a rushed voice. He paused forcing himself to slow down. "I didn't pay much attention to them. I saw the one for the salve, picked that, and didn't read any of the others. The salve was the first option on the list."

He caught himself doing it once more. Talking too much, sharing too much information.

"You're sure you are feeling alright?"

James nodded quickly. "Mmmhmm. Of course I am. Why?"

"Not a bit peaky?" She questioned once more. "Your face is a bit flushed and you've hardly touched your lunch."

James looked down at his plate.

She was right. He had been sitting for nearly twenty minutes and had taken all of two bites.

"I guess I'm just not that hungry."

At these words he had her undivided attention.

"Not hungry?"

In seconds she was on her feet and next to him, her right hand touching his cheek and then resting on his forehead.

"A bit warm," she muttered to himself. "Oh I hope it's not that dreadful summer flu that's going around."

"I'm fine mum really. I had that huge breakfast remember?"

The last thing he needed was her thinking he was ill. Not only would he be made to take some dreadful potion but she'd send him to bed and keep an extra close watch.

"Mrs. Garten was just telling me today at the market that her Samantha had it last week and nearly ended up in St. Mungo's."

"I promise mum, I feel fine," James tried. "Great even. I'm just still full from breakfast."

She nodded softly, her hand finally leaving his forehead.

"If you start to feel so much as flushed…" she trailed off.

"I promise I'll tell you," James nodded sincerely.

She smiled softly at him before walking back to her seat.

"You may be excused if you wish," she said. "There is no point in staring at food that you don't intend to eat."

"Can I take it to my room? Maybe I'll get hungry while I work on my essay."

Once more his palms dampened.

"It will get cold."

James shrugged. "Chicken is good cold too," he pointed out.

"I suppose you are right," she agreed. "Go on and take it then. It's certainly better than you not eating at all."

James used every ounce of self-control he had in him not to show his true excitement.

"Thanks mum," he said in what he hoped was a casual voice as he picked up his plate and glass of milk.

"If you need me I'll be outside working in the garden."

James was glad his back was towards her when she said these words as he couldn't control the smile that spread across his face.

He had been very concerned as to how he was going to manage to get his plate of food to Sirius, but with his mother out in the yard he wouldn't have to worry at all.

Just as he had been all day, he bypassed his room and instead continued up to the third floor.

On his trek up the stairs he really started to consider telling Sirius to sod off. Or else, he could just tell his mum what was going on whether Sirius wanted him to or not. When he saw his best mate's face though, so obviously thrilled with the prospect of food, he felt his annoyance disappear. He couldn't turn his back on Sirius - he was all he had.

"Chicken and mashed potatoes," James smiled as he handed over the plate. He placed the glass of milk on his old wooden toy chest and then sat down next to it.

"Thanks," Sirius smiled. The words were hardly out of his mouth before he had shoved a giant helping of the mashed potatoes into his mouth.

Once again James couldn't help but think that Sirius' parents had to have been keeping food from him. He wanted to ask. To really understand what Sirius was going through, what he was running from. He couldn't bring himself to do it though. He hated when Sirius was embarrassed. It was such a rare state for his friend to be in and he didn't want to be responsible for putting him there.

"Where's your mum now?"

The potatoes were completely gone now along with half of the chicken.

James racked his brain to try to remember how much and how quickly Sirius ate when they were at Hogwarts, but he couldn't seem to recall any memory of Sirius' eating habits.

"Working in her garden," James replied. "She'll probably stay out there the rest of the afternoon."

Sirius smiled at these words before picking up the glass of milk and drinking it all in one long gulp.

"And your dad works all day?"

James nodded. "Usually he's home in time for dinner but he is working late tonight." James paused for a minute. "How do you plan on getting your trunk before school starts?" James didn't know what made him ask the question. It had been floating around his mind with a dozen others since Sirius had shown up at his window.

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know. I'll figure something out I guess."

"What about Regulus?" James asked.

"What about him?" Sirius seemed a bit annoyed now. It was more than obvious to James that he didn't want to discuss any of this.

"Well he'll be at Hogwarts. I mean won't he tell your parents that you are there?"

Sirius shrugged. "They won't care."

James wanted to press the subject but as he noticed the tips of Sirius' ears burning in shame he changed his mind.

"Do you have to use the bathroom or anything? Mum is probably outside by now so it would be a good time to sneak you down there."

Sirius shook his head. "I actually went while you were looking for the salve."

It wasn't until Sirius mentioned it that James remembered and noticed that his best mate was still sporting a black eye.

"You didn't use it yet?"

Sirius shook his head. "I was too busy writing your paper on it. It's over there." Sirius motioned towards the old desk James used to use long before he had any homework to do.

"You finished it already?" James asked in a shocked voice.

"It was easy. We did a paper on that salve our first year. I can't believe your mum really believed you when you said that was your summer assignment."

"Neither can I," James answered honestly.

He looked at the now empty plate and glass. "I'm going to take these downstairs before mum comes looking for them."

Sirius nodded. "I'll wait here," he said with a chuckle.

James couldn't help but smile in response to it. It was the first time he had heard Sirius genuinely laugh since he had arrived.

* * *

James left the dirty dishes in the kitchen sink. He paused for a moment as he noticed his mother out in the garden, completely lost in her work.

The pure luck he was experiencing today wasn't lost on him. Not only had his mother spent the morning at the market but now she was going to spend her afternoon in the yard. He couldn't have asked for a better schedule for Sirius' first full day in the attic.

He was feeling quite pleased with how everything was working out as he made his way back up to the attic. He only hoped that tomorrow would go just as well.

He reached the top of the attic stairs and felt his blanket of happiness completely ripped off.

There was Sirius standing in the middle of the room, absolutely panicked, every inch of his skin a bright purple color.

"What the-"

"I just rubbed some of the salve on my eye," Sirius said in a panicked voice. "And this happened."

James saw the small ceramic container sitting on his old bookcase and picked it up. He knew by the smell, before even looking at the contents that it wasn't right. He peered inside the jar to have his every fear confirmed. It was a bright purple gooey liquid, not the dark nearly violet thick purple that it should have been.

"Could it have gone bad?" James asked.

"I don't think so," Sirius replied. "Salves don't go bad unless they are contaminated."

James felt the panic building up in him now.

"You're the one that remembers doing an essay on this," he said to Sirius. "How do we fix it?"

"How the bloody hell should I know? The essay didn't cover that."

James had only taken two bites of his lunch and yet he could feel it coming back up.

"Are you in pain?"

Sirius shook his head.

James was silent for a moment as he silently weighed out his options.

"Shit," he swore for the second time that day.

"Do your parents have any books that might help?" Sirius asked. The panic in his voice hadn't subsided at all.

James ignored his mate as he racked his brain trying to think. There had to be some random spell he knew that would help.

He was sure that Sirius was right; that there was a book in his dad's study that would tell them exactly what to do. That would take a lot of time though. He would have to search through countless books and that could take days. Sirius couldn't stay purple for days.

"Git!" Sirius practically yelled. "A book?"

"That'll take days," James replied. He ignored the insult. That was one of the best parts of their friendship. They could get frustrated and even angry with one another and they rarely, if ever, took it personal.

"Well then what?"

Sirius sounded close to tears. It was only the second times that James had ever heard his voice take that tone. The first time being a little over a year ago when his mother had sent him a howler and the entire school had heard her screaming at him about what a disgrace he was. He hadn't cried in the Great Hall though, hadn't even come close. It wasn't until hours later when James found him in the Owlery alone that he had seen his tears.

James had hated every second of seeing his best mate cry and he silently prayed that he wasn't about to witness it again.

"We just have to think," James replied. Honestly he wasn't that far from tears himself.

"What on earth…"

James watched as Sirius' face went from panicked to completely fear stricken.

He felt as though the Giant Squid from the Great Lake had somehow entered his body and began doing laps in his stomach.

Slowly James turned around to find that his fear was justified.

There, standing at the top of the attic stairs, was his mother.

"Mum," James said quickly. He hoped his voice didn't sound as shaky as it felt. "I can explain."

"I knew you were up to something, but I never in a million years would have guessed…" She trailed off as she glanced at Sirius looking at him as though she just realized he was in the room as well.

She stared at him for a moment before turning her attention back to James.

"What exactly is going on?"

The sternness in her voice made the way she had spoken to him by the pantry seem so calm.

For the first time in his life James realized that perhaps it shouldn't be just his dad that he was concerned about facing.

"Sirius just needed a place to stay and-"

"A place to stay?" She cut him off. She glanced at Sirius once more who was still standing in the center of the room looking absolutely terrified and completely purple.

She sighed softly before waving a hand in Sirius' direction, causing his skin to instantly start changing back to its normal color.

"You arrived this morning?"

James noted that she didn't sound nearly at rigid when she addressed Sirius. It made him proud to call her his mum despite the fact that he was sure she wasn't going to be as kind to him.

"Last night," Sirius admitted.

Another surge of pride this time in Sirius for not lying to his mother despite the fact that he easily could have.

"Last night?" Her attention was back on James now, the displeasure in her voice once more.

"It's complicated mum," James tried to explain. He glanced at Sirius who shook his head fiercely.

"May I suggest that you un-complicate it and start explaining yourself."

James could feel his heart beating against his rib cage. He certainly couldn't just tell his mother that Sirius had ran away because his parents were horrid people. She would want to know the whole story and Sirius would be mortified. James didn't even know the whole story.

He gave his mother a pleading look and hoped that by some lucky chance she would understand that he was trying to protect his friend. That by some chance she would change her mind about making him explain.

"May I also suggest that you tell the truth as the last thing you need is another lie added to your list of misdeeds."

"Sirius just needed a place to stay for a few nights," James tried.

"Where are your parents?" Her attention was back on Sirius now, her voice gentler once more.

Sirius opened his mouth to reply and then quickly closed it glancing at James as he did. He swallowed hard forcing the large lump that had grown in his throat to stay put. He would never forgive himself if he started blubbering like some big baby in front of his best mate.

Mrs. Potter nodded softly to herself before turning back to her son.

"Go down to your room please James."

Her voice was much softer now, sad almost.

"What? Mum no!"

She gave him a stern look. "You are in absolutely no position to argue young man. Now march yourself down those steps and into your room. I want to talk to Sirius alone."

James didn't reply but he didn't budge either.

"Go on now," she said in a much more tender voice. "I'll be down when we're done."

James paused for just a moment as he weighed his options. He had never seen his mum quite as angry as he had only minutes ago. He didn't think she would punish him in front of Sirius, or at all for that matter, but he didn't want to test her and find out either.

"James Charles."

It was a final threat and he knew it. He was used to it coming from his father, he hadn't even known his mum knew how to do it.

James nodded silently as he walked past his mum and slowly down the staircase.

It wasn't until the attic door closed behind him that Mrs. Potter turned her attention back to Sirius.

She considered warming up to the question and then decided against it. The poor boy looked terrified and she hardly wanted to interrogate him.

"You've run away haven't you?"

Sirius remained silent but nodded once.

She signed softly. "How could you do such a thing? Do you know how I would feel if I woke up and James wasn't in his bed where he belonged? Your parents are probably sick with worry."

Her tone was gentle which perhaps made Sirius feel even worse. She was right, if James was missing she would be sick with worry for his own parents though that wasn't a concern.

Sirius shook his head silently as the first tear clung to his eyelash.

"They don't care," Sirius practically whispered.

"Of course they-"

"No," he cut her off. Suddenly he gave up his fight against his emotions and let the tears fall freely. James was gone after all and he figured that being a mum she would know how to handle it. "My parents don't care about me. They tell me that they don't all the time. See all this stuff?" He waved an arm motioning to every piece of furniture and toy James had ever owned. "My parents have never saved one thing of mine. I'm not like them and they hate me for it."

In an instant, she was across the room pulling the young teenager into a tight hug. She couldn't find the right words and then realized that there were no right words. Sirius needed love and understanding, nothing more. Unfortunately if she was going to be of any help to him, she would need some answers.

"Your eye?" She asked in a gentle voice.

Sirius remained silent as he pulled away from her arms.

"My son thinks very highly of you you know," she stated. "I trust his judgement immensely. I know he wouldn't have lied to his father and I unless he felt it was a good reason. He wouldn't have agreed to hide you unless he felt it was justified." She paused for a moment and when she continued she choose her words carefully. "I believe you came here because you wanted help and regardless of whether you wanted it from James alone or from all of us, I am willing to do what I can but I cannot do that unless I know what is going on."

Sirius considered these words.

"The choice is yours of course."

"My father did it." The words came out of Sirius in a soft voice still thick with tears.

"Is this a normal occurrence?"

Sirius nodded.

"And your mother?" She was sure to keep her voice even...gentle.

"She's the same."

Mrs. Potter sucked in her breath as she tried to imagine what kind of parents could leave their child with a black eye and then a panicked thought ran through her mind.

"You have a younger brother don't you Sirius?"

Sirius nodded. "He's fine. They don't do this to him. It's different."

She pondered these words as she pulled the boy close to her once more, tighter than before.

"Don't be cross with James," Sirius said suddenly. His tears had stopped. His full concern now was his best mate's fate. "It wasn't his fault. I practically forced him to do it all."

She forced herself to swallow a chuckle as she pulled Sirius away from her. Gently she cupped his face in her hands and brought his eyes up to meet her own.

"My son has a working mind all of his own and while it was very noble of him to help you, he unfortunately went about it in a very wrong way."

"But it was my fault."

"Nonsense," she shook her head as she released him.

Sirius started to try and explain once more but she wasn't listening. Her mind was racing as her heart ached for her son's best mate. She didn't know Sirius that well but from what she did know of him he was a sweet boy. She simply couldn't turn her back on this.

With a wave of her hand she caused a plate of hot food along with a tall glass of pumpkin juice to appear on top of James old toy chest.

"Eat,"she instructed. "And then rest if you like. If you need anything in this house, help yourself as you are not confided to this attic."

His stomach growled at the smell of the food but he didn't make a move towards it, instead he gave her a curious look.

"I'm going to owl your mother and let her know that you are safe."

"She won't care," Sirius replied in a matter of face voice.

"Regardless things must be handled properly and notifying your mother is certainly the first step to take," she explained.

"The first step?" Sirius asked. He could feel the fear growing in him. He was sure the second step would be sending him home in the next day or so. This is exactly how he expected it would go, they would let him stay for a day or so until things 'calmed down' at his own house and then send him right back there.

Mrs. Potter nodded. "I will speak to my husband this evening and together we'll decided how to handle this from there."

"Handle it?"

She pulled herself from her thoughts and instantly realized that the young teenager standing in front of her looked absolutely terrified.

"Don't mistake my words Love," she said gently. "I will personally see to it that you are never abused by your parents again. I promise you that."

Sirius looked up at her. He wanted to trust her words but he wasn't completely convinced that he could.

"Now eat," she said once more. "I need to go talk to my son."

Sirius started to approach the plate of food but stop and gave her a pleading look. He felt horrible that James was going to be in trouble because of him.

"I promise you that James will be just fine. He will even live to tell you all about it," she smiled warmly. "Not eat and rest. I think we maybe in for a long night."

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

James was lying in his bed ready at a moment's notice to close his eyes and pretend to be fast asleep.

He knew it was childish, but it was always his strategy whenever he was in trouble. It never worked but he always hoped that if it was believed that he had fallen asleep, he would be granted to continue to do so and by the time he woke his punishment would be long forgotten.

This was the first time though that he was starting to think he might actually fall asleep for real.

He was sure that it had been hours since his mother had sent him to his room. Normally when he was faced with such a predicament with Sirius his main concern would be the fact that due to being separated, he had absolutely no idea what his best mate was saying. There had been plenty of times at Hogwarts where one of them would be sent away while the other questioned. It was the only way for any teacher to know whether the boys were lying or not.

But James wasn't worried this time.

He had seen how Sirius had been with his mum. Something told James that there wasn't a lot of lying going on in the attic.

The fact that they had been caught however was a huge concern for him.

The way he saw it one of two things was going to happen. Either his mother was going to punish him or she was going to tell his father and he would punish him when he got home that night. He wasn't daft enough to think for even a moment that he was going to get off scot free. He knew his parents well. Being an only child meant that over the years he had spent ample amounts of time in their company. In his entire life his mum had only given him a smack once. He was five or so and she had taken him into London for the day. He had run into a busy road and nearly gotten hit by a car. She had hugged him tightly and then landed a single smack to his bum that had brought him to tears. Even at five, he remembered being amazed that his delicate mum possessed the power to smack so hard. In all the years since then he had never once worried that she would do so again. It wasn't in her nature; today though he was slightly worried that her nature might change.

A soft knock on his bedroom door ripped him from his thoughts. He quickly closed his eyes, careful not to scrunch them tightly. He had perfected the art of looking naturally asleep.

He heard the door creak softly as it opened and then his mum sighed softly.

"I know it's rare that I'm the one finding you in this state but honestly James do you think you're father and I don't discuss things? I know you aren't really asleep."

For a moment James thought about calling her bluff. He would have never attempted such a thing with his father though and he didn't want to completely disrespect her.

Slowly he opened his eyes and gave her a sheepish look.

"I believe we need to have quite the discussion," she stated as she crossed the room and sat gently on the edge of his bed.

"Where is Sirius?"

"Sirius is in the attic eating lunch," she answered.

James was a bit taken aback by the calmness in her voice. Neither of his parents ever really yelled but he had expected her voice to be much sterner.

"He just ate my lunch," James admitted. He wasn't sure what made him inform her of this but it seemed important to him.

"I suspected as much," she replied. "He still looked hungry to me though."

James felt his heart swell at his mum's words; at the fact that she had just so easily cared for his best mate.

"Did he tell you everything?" James asked. "About his parents I mean."

"Some, not all I am sure."

James breathed a sigh of relief at these words. He would have never been able to put his feelings into words but for some reason he was glad that Sirius hadn't trusted his mum with things that he did not trust him with.

It would have hurt if he had.

James half shrugged as he pulled himself into a sitting position. He leaned back against his headboard, his knees tight to his chest. "You were up there for a long time. I just figured that he was telling you everything."

He was working hard to appear as though he didn't really care what they had discussed.

"I left Sirius some time ago. I had to owl his parents before coming to discuss things with you."

"His parents? Why? Mum we can't send him back there!" He could feel his heart racing at the idea of Sirius being sent home. He had told his best mate so many times that his parents would help him. He couldn't bear the thought of the opposite happening.

"Calm down," she instructed in a soft voice. "Not a word was said about sending Sirius anywhere."

James gave his mother a curious look. "But you wrote them?"

"They are his parents," she replied. "When they woke up this morning their son wasn't in his bed. Do you have any idea what that would do to your dad and I?"

"But Sirius' parents…"

James trailed off as she held up a hand requesting his silence.

"Regardless of whether or not his parents are worried sick or haven't even noticed or choose not to notice, it is my duty as a mother to inform them that he is here and safe."

James thought these words over for a moment before a thought entered his mind. "What if they come get him or make you send him home?"

"I just promised Sirius and I will now make the same promise to you. I will personally see to it that his parents never hurt him again. Sirius isn't going anywhere James. Now if Sirius is correct in his assumption of how they will react his staying here will not be an issue, however if the Blacks try to fight us on this we can certainly take their mistreatment of their son to the Ministry. I highly doubt that given their standing in society they would want their family name dragged through the papers in a child abuse case."

James smiled at his mum as he felt a surge of pride in her. Sometimes it truly amazed him how brilliant she could be. Suddenly he remembered why they were in his room having this conversation in the first place. It truly amazed him how much of a prat he could be.

"Mum."

"James."

"I'm sorry. I never meant to lie to you. I was just trying to help Sirius and I didn't know what else to do. I really wanted to tell you."

"Lying, even when you are doing so to help a friend, is rarely if ever okay," she replied.

"I know," James admitted sheepishly.

"You should have woken your father and I the moment Sirius showed up last night. Instead you lied repeatedly."

James nodded as he felt his ears burn from shame.

"I know you're aware of what the punishment is in this house for lying."

James nodded once more. He was aware. His awareness was the reason that he made it a habit to make sure he didn't lie to his parents.

"However, luckily for you, I am in absolutely no mood to dole out any punishments this afternoon."

James looked at her, absolutely confused by her words.

"Oh you absolutely deserve to be punished for this, don't mistake my words. Sirius is a much greater concern at the moment though and I hardly think that our time is best spent being in your bedroom any longer. I'm sure he is upstairs worried about what is going on with his parents and I think that spending some time with him is much more beneficial at the moment."

The moment the last word was out of her mouth she was on her feet heading towards the door.

James jumped off of his bed, only a step behind her.

"You want me to go hang out with Sirius?"

"Yes," she replied. "I want you to reassure him that he isn't going anywhere. He looks to be about the same size as you. Is that correct?"

"Yeah," James replied as he followed his mum into the hallway. "He can't fit in my jeans though, he's taller."

She nodded as she paused at the top of the stairs. "I'm going to make a quick trip to Diagon Alley. It may be a few days before we can get the rest of Sirius' things and he'll need clothes. "

James nodded absolutely dumbfounded by his mother's words. Of course she had said that Sirius wasn't going anywhere but hearing her say that she was going to buy him clothes was a whole different comfort. He couldn't believe how easily she had just decided to help his best mate. He was really beginning to see his mum in a whole new light.

"You two behave while I am gone," she instructed. "You are in enough trouble as it is."

"You're going to tell dad?" James already knew the answer but he couldn't stop himself from hoping that he was wrong.

"Your father and I do not keep secrets from each other," she replied.

James felt his face fall at her words.

"We'll deal with all of that later," she said in a no-nonsense voice. "Right now I want your only worry to be Sirius. Now go on up and let him know that you're still alive and breathing he was quite concerned for your safety. I won't be more than an hour."

* * *

"We can put another bed in my room," James suggested. "Or I guess if you want you could take the guest room. The only people that ever use it are my grandparents and that's only twice a year."

He had found Sirius finishing up the last of his pumpkin juice. James had immediately begun to reassure his friend that his mum was serious about letting him stay, so much in fact that she was out buying him new clothes. Sirius had smiled softly at his words but had said little. In fact, in the entire time that James had been in the attic he had never known his friend to be so quiet.

"Sharing my room could be cool though, it would be just like being at Hogwarts. I guess it doesn't really matter either way though what's important is that you're here and you aren't going anywhere."

A silent nod.

"What is it?" James couldn't help but ask. "I thought this was what you wanted? I mean to stay here instead of going home."

"Your dad doesn't know yet," Sirius said in a soft voice. "If he doesn't like the idea-"

"It won't happen," James cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "My dad isn't like that."

"You said yourself he is going to be mad."

James had said that. One of the few times Sirius had spoken in the past thirty minutes was to ask if he had gotten in trouble. James, because it was Sirius and he trusted Sirius more than anyone else in the world, had told his friend the truth; that he hadn't been punished but he likely would be once his dad found out.

"Mad at me for lying not at you," James clarified.

"You lied because of me," Sirius pointed out.

James didn't miss the fear in his friend's voice. It suddenly occurred to him that maybe he thought he was going to be punished as well or worse that his father would punish him as Sirius' did. He couldn't call him out on it though, he knew that doing so would only embarrass his friend and he didn't want that.

James shrugged nonchalantly. "It's not a big deal. My dad probably won't even be that mad and once he knows what is going on there is no way he'd be mad at you or turn you away, you'll see."

Sirius was silent for a moment before speaking softly. "Your mum really went out to buy me clothes?"

James nodded, "yep."

"You're really lucky, you know that right?"

James smiled at his friends words. "Yep and so are you. You're one of us now."

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

* * *

"The second step creaks so make sure you don't touch it."

Sirius nodded. He wore a nervous expression which James was not used to seeing.

"What is it?"

Sirius shook his head.

"My dad? I told you he isn't going to have a problem with this. My mum is basically in charge around here. My dad acts like he is but it's really her and she already made up her mind."

During dinner his mum had done everything she could have to make sure Sirius was comfortable. She had happily showed Sirius the new clothes she had bought him, let the boys have two helping of dessert each, and then sent them to James' room instructing them to play.

They hadn't even been upstairs for ten minutes when they had heard the floo roar to life below them.

James' only concern now was hearing his parent's conversation.

"It's just…what if we get caught?" Sirius said the words and instantly felt like a prat for doing so. He could feel his cheeks growing warm as James gave him a curious look. Since when did he care about getting caught?

"We won't," James promised. "I do this all the time."

"I mean it's just that your mum has been brilliant," Sirius quickly explained as he tried to save face. "I don't want to repay her by doing something dumb."

James nodded in understanding. "If you want you can wait here and I'll go."

Sirius quickly shook his head. It didn't matter how much he didn't want to disappoint Mrs. Potter his need to not appear to be a prat to his best mate was much greater.

"Okay well then come on," James instructed Sirius as he quietly crept out of his room.

Sirius followed him but James didn't miss the look of hesitation on his face.

The two friends crouched down at the top of the staircase, Sirius following James lead.

"You're telling me that James has been hiding the boy in the house since last night?"

His question was met by silence though James could clearly picture his mother nodding.

"His parents will-"

"His parents apparently aren't the nicest of people. I don't exactly have the full story yet but he was very upset."

James forced himself to focus on the dark wood at the base of the banister rather than look up at his friend's face. He was sure that Sirius was wearing a look of embarrassment and James had seen far enough of that over the past twenty four hours.

"We can't just harbor a child because he is upset. That is basically kidnapping."

James heard Sirius' breathing hitch. Sirius hand was just an inch away from his own on the floor. James wanted to reach out and put his hand on Sirius', to comfort him, but he wasn't sure that doing so was the best idea. He knew Sirius would hate the idea of being seen as weak and James hardly wanted to make him feel as though he pitied him.

"He had a black eye," she said in a soft voice. "He told me his father did it. Sending him home would be nothing short of abuse."

Now it was his father's turn to be silent.

"I sent word to his mother hours ago and still haven't heard so much as a peep back."

Before he could stop himself, James gave Sirius a sympathetic look. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to have parents like that.

"I'll go and call on his parents in the morning."

James watched as Sirius' face changed, a look of pure fear sweeping over him.

"He isn't going back to them."

James smiled softly at his mother's words. He knew she would say them.

"Of course not Love. Things need to be handled properly though. We can't send an owl and just leave it at that."

James heard Sirius breath a soft sigh of relief and in reply he smiled at his best mate. He had known that his parent's wouldn't turn Sirius away. If only he could have convinced Sirius of it before they had been caught.

"I had thought he was exaggerating at first but I don't think so now. Imagine if James was missing for hours. I can't fathom not noticing or caring that he was gone."

"Nor can I."

Silence reigned for several long moments.

James was almost about to get up, sure that the conversation was over when his father spoke once more.

"I suppose I should speak with Sirius before dealing with our little hellion."

"I had a talk with James and he was very apologetic for his actions."

James smiled at his mum's words. It was just like her to stick up for him. He was sure that if she had her way he'd never get into any trouble at all.

"Are you insinuating that our son should not be punished for this? He has been lying to our faces repeatedly. He is well aware that the punishment for such an offense is a session over my knee."

If anyone else had been sitting next to him privy to the conversation his parents were having James would have been mortified. As it was his face was blushing ten different shades of red. Sirius was different though and James knew that when it came down to it he could trust him. Besides, if Sirius was going to be living with him James was sure this was something he would have to get used to. There was no way he would choose a little modesty and privacy over Sirius.

His mum didn't reply but James could almost see the concerned look on her face.

"You disagree?"

"I just feel that James knows that lying is wrong. He was trying to help his friend- not that that excuses his behavior but I do feel as though it makes the situation more complex."

A long silent pause.

Now it was James' turn to look nervous and embarrassed as he waited to hear his fate.

"I also don't feel as though punishing James is the best way to spend Sirius' first night in our home," she continued.

"If Sirius is going to be staying here then his being present can hardly be used as reasoning to allow James to break the rules."

"I don't think we are allowing him to get away with anything nor do I think we should. However I think that perhaps this particular misbehavior could be resolved with a stern talking to rather than corporal punishment."

James smiled at his mum's words. He really had to give her more credit.

"I will talk to him before I make any rash decisions," his father answered.

The last word was barely out of the man's mouth when James saw his father's shadow move, now standing.

James quickly stood up motioning for Sirius to follow him.

"Act natural," James instructed as he closed his bedroom door behind them.

Sirius flopped down on James bed as James followed suit.

"Your dad is going to murder you because of me," Sirius observed. James didn't miss the underlining fear in his friend's voice.

"Nah," James replied. "I might get walloped but that's far from murder."

"Yeah But-"

"And I might not, you heard them."

Sirius shrugged silently as there was a soft knock at the bedroom door.

Seconds later the door opened.

One thing that James was always thankful for was his parents' calm demeanor. It never mattered how angry they were, they never yelled. He imagined that some other father would storm in screaming but his own had the appearance of someone who had come home to a normal quiet evening with his family.

"Boys."

"Hi dad," James replied. "Sirius is here."

He hoped that his voice was as calm as he wanted it to be.

"So I see…so I have heard as well." He paused to give his son's friend a small smile. "Sirius."

"Hello Sir," Sirius replied in a soft voice.

He did not miss Sirius' somberness or his son's nervousness.

"I was actually hoping that I could speak to each of you separately. James I would appreciate it if you would go and wait for me in my room."

James nodded as he slipped off of his bed. He crossed the room and made sure to pause at his door and give Sirius a comforting look before exiting his room.

Sirius watched James go before directing all of his attention to his feet which we're hanging off the side of the bed. He wanted so badly to trust the man standing in front of him but his own experience with fathers told him that he should probably keep his mouth shut. But then, he didn't even have to talk to anger his own father, his existence alone was enough to send the man into a rage.

Mr. Potter looked down at the boy. He was concerned by what he was seeing. The child was practically shaking in fear.

"My wife informed me that you've been here since last night."

"Yes Sir."

The confirmation came out in a whisper.

Mr. Potter sighed softly as he quietly reminded himself that it was his own son that he needed to be stern with, not the broken boy that was sitting in front of him.

Slowly he took the two steps towards the bed and gingerly sat down next to him.

"I don't pretend to know what your home life was like nor will I tell you that running away was wrong because perhaps it wasn't."

Sirius stole a glance at the man at these words. He was shocked to find that he didn't look angry, just concerned and possibly even a bit sad.

"If you were in an abusive situation then maybe running away was the only option you had to save yourself. I cannot fault you for that."

Sirius blinked hard at these words as he fought the urge to cry. He wasn't quite sure why Mr. Potter's acceptance was making him want to break. He was so used to his own father screaming in his face and throwing punches at him and he never shed so much as a tear.

"I want you to know that you are welcome to stay in this house for as long as you please."

Sirius wanted to thank him but he knew that if he spoke his tears would start.

"My son is quite fond of you and his mother and I trust his judgement." He paused for a moment as he silently willed the child to stop staring at the floor. When Sirius made no attempt to move he continued. "That being said I want you to feel comfortable in our home. You are not confined to James' room or anywhere else for that matter. And if you feel the need to talk with someone – about anything at all – I hope you know that my wife and I are always available as is James I am sure."

Sirius nodded at these words as his eyes lost their battle and the first tear stopped clinging to his eyelash and rolled down his cheek.

Mr. Potter sighed softly to himself, missing the tear completely. He tapped Sirius gently on the knee before standing.

"I need to go have a talk with James now but as I said you are not confined to this room. My wife is downstairs making her list for the market and if there is anything you especially want make sure you tell her."

"Please don't punish James."

The words were spoken in such a hushed tone that he had to strain to hear them.

"Now Sirius I hardly think that-"

"It's all my fault," Sirius cut him off the tears now streaming down his face and very evident to Mr. Potter. "All of it."

"Alright just calm down," Mr. Potter said in what he hoped was a soothing voice. Once more he sat next to the boy. "I assure you that this isn't all your fault. James knows better than to lie."

"He lied because of me," Sirius tried to explain through his tears. "I made him do it."

Mr. Potter was silent for a moment as he digested these words.

"He wanted to tell you, I know he did, at least a hundred times but he didn't because of me."

"Why exactly do you think that is?"

Sirius shrugged. "He cares about me I guess. I told him if he told that I was here that I would leave."

Mr. Potter nodded softly at these words. "Would you have? Left I mean."

Another shrug as Sirius brushed tears off of his face with the back of his left hand. "My parents don't care." It wasn't what he had meant to say and he felt stupid the moment the words left his mouth.

"You've found a family that does."

Sirius nodded as a new wave of tears took over despite his attempts to get them under control.

"Your parents were wrong in their treatment of you. I hope you know that. No one deserves to be treated as you were. As I've said you have a home here for as long as you like, however my one request is that you don't just run off; should you want to leave please talk to us first as we will most definitely care if we find you gone with no word."

"I promise," Sirius nodded through his hitched breathing. He hastily wiped the tears from his face.

Mr. Potter nodded as he gave the boy a comforting tap on his knee. He wanted badly to hug the child but he hardly wanted to come on too strong.

"I think you will find that both Mrs. Potter and I are quite fair. We do not abuse our son nor do we punish him prematurely. This evening is no different. I do plan on talking with James and I plan on being quite firm with him but I promise you that I will not be unreasonable or overly harsh. In fact I am sure James will be back to being his cheeky mischief causing self before the night is over."

Sirius looked up at the man, the concern plastered all over his face.

"Perhaps you are correct in your assumption that James lied because he was afraid you would leave and just this once that may be an acceptable reason. However, I wouldn't be a good father if I didn't still express my disappointment at his need to lie at all."

Sirius nodded softly at these words. His tears had finally stopped and he was thankful for that fact.

"Now I really don't want to keep James waiting much longer. I am sure he thinks he is in for it as it is." He stood once more. "It may not hurt you to rest a bit while James and I are talking. I've always found that after a cry a rest can be quite helpful."

Sirius nodded in agreement. He had to admit that lying down for a moment didn't sound like a horrible idea.

"I'll send James in to get you when we're done and if you boys like, you can join his mother and I for tea."

Another nod. "Yes please."

Mr. Potter nodded silently. He was seconds away from walking out of the room when he paused, turned on his foot and took the step back to Sirius. Without a moment of hesitation he crouched down in front of the child and pulled him in tightly for a hug.

Sirius was a bit taken back by his actions and for a moment stayed as rigid as he possibly could. Eventually though he felt himself relax, his body leaning into the man's.

"You are safe here," Mr. Potter said softly.

Sirius nodded into the man, swallowing hard as a fresh lump began to form in his throat.

After a long moment Mr. Potter slowly let the child go and righted himself. "Rest – James will be in shortly."

* * *

"I can explain!" James blurted out the moment his father walked into the room.

He had been pacing around for the past twenty minutes imagining the worst scenarios in his head. He knew his father was fair but he also knew the punishment for lying in his house. He had lied multiple times about something pretty major, he was pretty sure his fate was sealed.

"Sit please."

James took a step backwards and sat on the edge of his parent's bed.

With a wave of his hand his father caused the armchair that sat in the corner of the room to quickly move itself.

James watched as his father sat down across from him. He knew from past experience that this was not a good sign.

"I assume that in the past thirty minutes you have come up with quite the speech for me."

"Not a speech, an explanation," James clarified.

Mr. Potter nodded. "You have my undivided attention."

James looked at his father nervously. It wasn't unusual for his father to allow him to tell his side of things before he was punished. James only hoped that this time it would be instead of being punished.

Usually at this point James would tell the truth and beg for forgiveness but this time was different. This time he sat quietly as he tried to figure out how he could tell the truth without putting even an ounce of the blame on his best friend.

It was at this point that he realized that he probably should have worked on formulating a story much sooner.

"I don't know where to start," he admitted in a small voice after several long moments of silence.

"You know, Sirius told me that he truly believes that you wanted to confide in your mother and I but you were worried that if you did so he would leave."

James noted that although his father sounded quite stern he didn't really look angry.

"He did?"

Mr. Potter nodded. "Is he correct in his assumption?"

James shrugged and then quickly thinking better of his actions he nodded. "Yes Sir."

"Lying, regardless of the reasons you have for doing so is never acceptable. Especially not when it concerns something as serious as hiding a friend. I know that Sirius' case is unique but what if his parents were worried and looking for him? Do you have any idea how irresponsible and dangerous doing so would be?"

James nodded at his fathers words. The man sounded plenty angry now.

"Sirius is different though dad. I can't explain how I knew for sure I just did. I couldn't turn my back on him."

"James..."

"I know it's wrong to lie," James interrupted. "You know I know that. I hardly ever do it but I had to this time."

James watched as his father sighed softly.

"I know that you know. And just this once I am inclined to agree with you."

James gave his father a peculiar look. There was no way he had heard him correctly.

"You heard me right James," he said softly. "If I had been in your position I would likely have acted in the same manner that you did."

"You would have?" James asked in a disbelieving voice.

His father nodded softly. "And so because this is a very unique case I am not going to punish you for your actions."

James gave his father a small smile.

"However keep in mind that I will not be so easygoing the next time you are caught lying," he stated in an exceptionality stern voice.

James nodded seriously. "I know." He paused for a minute as his face relaxed a considerable amount. "Thanks dad."

"Now go on and let Sirius know that you're okay. He's quite concerned about the well being of both you and your bum."

James blushes slightly at these words before he bounced off of his parent's bed.

"Hey dad," he said as he paused halfway to the door. "Is Sirius staying?"

His father nodded. "For as long as he wants to."

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm bored," James announced.

He was lying on his stomach on his bed, watching Sirius who was sitting on the floor with a Quidditch magazine in his hands. James actually enjoyed Quidditch but he had abandoned his own magazine nearly twenty minutes prior.

It had been three days since his parents had discovered Sirius and officially allowed him to stay. James had been absolutely positive that living with Sirius would involve one adventure after another. He had been sure that it would be the time of his life. But so far he couldn't have been more wrong.

Something was wrong.

Sirius wasn't acting normal.

He didn't want to do anything that James suggested. The part that really got James was that he was sure Sirius was bored too. He knew his best mate better than he knew himself at times and he could tell from his whole demeanor that something was off. They had spent every waking moment playing chess, exploding snap, or reading magazines. They had gone to bed promptly on time every night. Something was very wrong.

James made a face as Sirius ignored his outburst, turning a page in the magazine instead of responding.

James rolled his eyes. Sirius didn't even really like Quidditch. He had confessed to James earlier that year that he wasn't a fan of flying and only did so when he had to or when James begged him to. He only went to Quidditch games because the whole school went and there wasn't anything better to do.

"Git!" James practically yelled.

Sirius finally looked up at him, a shocked expression on his face. "What?"

"I'm bored," James stated once more.

Sirius shrugged. "Want to play chess again?"

James made a face as he shook his head. They had played more chess in the past few days than they had all year at Hogwarts. If he had to look at the chess board one more time he was sure his eyes were going to roll right out of his head and wander off from the boredom of it all.

"Let's fly to Remus' house." James could feel the excitement radiating through his body as he said the words. It was just what they needed – an adventure.

"You're mental," Sirius replied as he looked back down at the magazine.

"Why? My dad's at work until late and mum went to visit her sister. It's the perfect day for it." James was sitting up now, his excitement far too large to contain while lying down.

"We aren't allowed," Sirius replied. He could feel his ears burning as the words left his lips. Embarrassment over the subject was far better than just giving in though.

"So?" James couldn't help but ask. "That's the fun of it."

Sirius shook his head as he turned his attention back to the magazine on his lap. He had been reading the same article about a new broom coming out next month for the past twenty minutes. He wasn't even interested in the broom or Quidditch for that matter. The whole subject was rather boring to him but he was determined to stay out of trouble. The Potters were being absolutely brilliant to him; the last thing he wanted was for either of James' parents to reconsider letting him stay.

"What's wrong with you?" James asked before he could think about what he was saying and stop himself. "You've been no fun lately." He didn't miss the hurt look that appeared on his best mate's face. The moment he saw it, he wished he had just kept his mouth shut. He absolutely hated himself for putting that look on Sirius' face.

"Your parents…they've been great," Sirius tried to explain. "I don't want to do something stupid and make them re-think everything."

James digested these words as he slid off of the edge of his bed. He took the three steps across the room to where Sirius was sitting and sat down next to him. "They won't," he replied. "They'd never do that."

Sirius shrugged. "I still don't think flying clear across the countryside is a good idea. I don't even like flying, you know that." He felt stupid saying the words while the Quidditch magazine was in his hands.

"We could floo," James suggested. He didn't want to force Sirius to break the rules if he was really set on not doing so, but he didn't want to sit around bored again all afternoon either.

Sirius was silent for a moment while he considered these words.

"It's not as dangerous as flying," James pointed out, "quicker too."

"Are you allowed to use the floo?" Sirius couldn't help but ask. He felt so different from his normal, reckless self. If they were at Hogwarts he wouldn't have thought twice about what they were and weren't allowed to do. He would have done as he pleased without giving his actions a second thought.

James shrugged. "I don't know. They've never said I couldn't." It wasn't a lie; his parents had never specifically told him that the floo was off limits. It was more of an unspoken rule. He knew that they wouldn't be pleased if they found out that he had, but he didn't plan on them finding out. "Besides we could be back before they ever even know."

James watched as Sirius thought his words over.

"Come on Siri," James tried using his nickname for his best mate. "Aren't you tired of just sitting around here doing nothing? Don't you want to see Remus?"

Sirius had to agree that he was tired of reading and chess and exploding snap. He was itching to do something else, something more exciting. And really what was the worst that could happen?

"Okay," Sirius agreed. "But we can't stay too long."

"An hour tops," James nodded as he jumped to his feet. He turned and held a hand out to Sirius.

Sirius was filled with a feeling of reluctance but he quickly pushed it aside as he took James' hand and allowed his best mate to pull him to his feet.

The two friends rushed out of the room and down the staircase.

James wasn't stupid. He knew that if they got caught he was going to be in a world of trouble. He didn't care though. He was never really afraid of getting into trouble with his parents. Of course he didn't go out of his way to do so, but he was so tired of sitting around the house doing nothing that every alternative to going to Remus' house sounded boring.

The two boys screeched to a fault in front of the large fireplace.

James reached up into a large glass bowl on top of the mantel and took a handful of floo powder. He could see the nervousness on Sirius' face and felt a pang of guilt for putting it there. He knew Sirius so well though and he knew that there was no way his best mate was happy just sitting around bored. They had to do this if for no other reason than for him to prove to Sirius that it was okay to break the rules a little. If this new arrangement was going to last for the summer or even longer then James felt that this was possibly the most important thing he could do for his friend.

James stepped into the fireplace with Sirius following him a second later.

"Ready?" James asked.

Sirius didn't answer but James could see him nod despite the murkiness of the fireplace.

"The Lupin House," James spoke in a clear voice as he dropped the floo powder.

The smoke enveloped around them as his own parlor disappeared. Seconds later, another room appeared, only it didn't look like it belonged in anyone's house.

The two boys shared a worried look before James stepped out of the fireplace.

"Where are we?" Sirius asked.

James could hear the fear in his friend's voice and it felt like a punch to the gut. There was no way this was Remus' house, they had somehow ended up somewhere very wrong.

James looked around the room trying to figure out where exactly they were. There were boxes piled up against the walls. A large desk sat in the corner with about a million papers scattered around it.

"It looks like a storage room," Sirius stated ignoring the fact that James had never answered his question.

James nodded in agreement as he spotted a door across the room. "Let's go," he motioned towards the door.

"We don't know where it leads. Let's just go back to your house," Sirius argued. He was completely convinced that wandering away from the fireplace would be the worst possible thing that they could do.

"What in Merlin's name?" the loud voice thundered.

Both boys turned around to see a large man walking towards them.

"Stealing out of my stock room?" The man questioned in an angry voice.

"No Sir," James replied quickly.

"We got mixed up in the floo," Sirius tried to explain.

James could hear the apprehension in Sirius' voice and it scared him. Sirius was never nervous or afraid when they got caught. He was always the calm one; the one who could come up with a story so quickly and so believably that even James would begin to question what the truth was.

"Aren't you the Black boy?" the man asked. His voice hadn't calmed in the least. If anything he sounded even angrier.

"Yes Sir," Sirius replied.

"Get out of here the both of you!" The man yelled as he opened the door. He took a hold of Sirius wrist and practically dragged him through the doorway.

"We need to go back through the floo," James tried to explain as he followed Sirius through the door.

"Like hell you do," the man replied harshly. "You're too young to be using the floo network unsupervised."

He followed the two of them through the doorway.

James looked around the store they were now standing in. He had never been in it before. It was practically deserted. His eyes wandered around to the items on the shelves…shrunken heads, skulls, a jar that appeared to be filled with human fingernails. He felt his stomach flip as he suddenly realized exactly where they were.

"Please," James said quickly. "We just need to floo back to my house."

"Absolutely not," the man shook his head. "You will both wait here while I contact Orion. I'm sure he will be very interested in what his son is up to."

James glanced at Sirius. His face had turned practically white in fear.

"Sirius isn't staying with his parents right now," James explained quickly. "He's staying with me and my family."

The man glared at Sirius. "Is this true boy?"

Sirius nodded silently. He was too afraid that if he spoke he would start to cry and there was no way in hell he would ever survive doing something so childish.

"You can contact my dad," James said shocking himself with his words. "His name is Charles Potter and he works at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of International Magical Cooperation." His stomach felt like he was on a roller coaster now. He was done for and he knew it. His dad may have let him off for lying about Sirius, but there was no way he was escaping punishment for this.

The man waved his hand around the room before turning his attention back to the two boys.

"You two don't move," he instructed.

James watched as the man walked back through the door he had ushered them through only moments earlier.

James glanced over at Sirius. His face was red now. James had seen the expression he was wearing before. He knew what it meant; he knew that Sirius was trying with everything he had in him not to cry.

"It'll be fine," James said softly. "I'll explain to my dad."

Sirius shook his head silently.

"I swear it will," James continued. He didn't for a moment believe the words he was saying, but he needed to say something and he didn't know what else to say. "He'll understand. He has to understand."

"He's going to send me home," Sirius said in a low voice.

"He won't," James quickly shook his head. He walked the two steps to Sirius' side. "I swear he won't Siri."

"He will," Sirius nodded. He was blinking as quickly as he could, praying that his tears would stay at bay. "He'll think I'm too much trouble."

"If he was like that he would have shipped me off ages ago," James tried to joke.

Sirius gave his friend a pointed look. "Shut up. It's different and you know it. I haven't even been at your house for a week and I'm already in trouble."

"We're in trouble," James corrected him. "And it's my fault. I made you come with me…I'm sorry for that."

Sirius opened his mouth to reply but before he had a chance to the door opened once more.

"Boys," the familiar voice spoke sternly.

"Hi dad," James said softly. He knew the look on his father's face. The man was well past annoyed.

"Let's go please."

James quickly crossed the room with Sirius right by his side. There was no way in hell he was going to make his father tell him twice.

"Again I apologize for bothering you at work," the man said. James noticed that his voice was now much calmer. "But I didn't want to just send them back through the floo."

"No need for an apology," Mr. Potter replied as he shook the man's hand. "I appreciate your keeping them here and making me aware of their whereabouts. Apparently my son is in need of a bit of a reminder as to what he is and is not allowed to do. I promise you that you will not be seeing them coming through your floo again."

James felt his father's hand cup the back of his neck as he guided him into the fireplace. Seconds later Sirius was standing next to them.

"Dad I-"

"Save your excuses until we are home please," Mr. Potter swiftly cut him off. He dropped the floo powder stating their destination loudly and clearly.

Much too soon for James' liking, he was standing in his living room his father towering over him.

"To your room this instant," Mr. Potter instructed in a stern voice.

"But dad I can explain. We were just-"

"You were just going to your room," Mr. Potter cut his son off, "unless of course you would like to discuss things here in the parlor? I suspect that you may appreciate the privacy of your own bedroom."

James felt his ears burn in shame. The last thing he wanted was to be punished in the parlor in front of Sirius. He quickly turned on his heel and fled the room taking the stairs two at a time.

Mr. Potter pinched the bridge of his nose before turning his head to Sirius who was standing next to him.

The boy looked absolutely terrified.

"I'm sorry," Sirius muttered in a low voice.

"You are aware of how dangerous Knockturn Alley can be aren't you Sirius?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes Sir. We weren't trying to go there. We were trying to visit Remus." He could feel the back of his throat burning with the tears that he wasn't allowing to fall.

"The Lupin boy? The Lupin's aren't connected to the floo network," Mr. Potter replied in a gentle voice. "And regardless of that, James isn't allowed to use the floo unsupervised."

"I'm sorry," Sirius repeated. He wasn't sure what else to say. He wanted to beg the man for forgiveness. He wanted to beg him not to send him home. He couldn't bring himself to do it though. If he sent him home it would be deserved, he had messed up horribly.

"I think perhaps you should go on up to the guest room for a bit. I need to speak with my son."

Sirius nodded as he headed for the staircase.

Mr. Potter sighed to himself. The last thing he wanted to do that afternoon was administer a punishment but James knew better. The floo network was not something to play with despite where he was trying to go.

He waited until he heard the door to the guest room close and then slowly walked across the parlor and up the staircase.

He truly hated punishing his son. As it was the child only received punishment for major infractions. He may receive a small scolding nearly daily but it had been months since he had been over his father's knee. Mr. Potter was neither overly strict nor overly harsh. He would much rather give James a stern talking to when possible and let his misbehavior slide. However he did not see that as an option this time.

He walked into his bedroom and opened the top drawer of his wardrobe to retrieve the old worn slipper that was only kept for one purpose.

He tucked it into the back pocket of his trousers before crossing the hall to his son's room.

He knocked once before letting himself into the large bedroom.

James was as he expected to find him, on his stomach on his bed, his face concealed.

Mr. Potter closed the bedroom door behind him before waving his hand around the room casting a silencing spell. James certainly deserved punishment; however he didn't deserve for his best friend to hear every second of it.

He crossed the room, picking up James' desk chair as he passed it. He placed it across from his son's bed and sat down before clearing his throat.

James made no attempt to even acknowledge his father's presence.

"You were absolutely in the wrong today and I'm not sure how any reasoning that you have will help you escape punishment. Nevertheless, I am willing to give you the opportunity to explain your actions to me. To do so you must sit up though."

Slowly James rolled over and then sat up. "I'm sorry," he said in a soft voice.

"Oh I don't doubt that in your position you are," Mr. Potter replied. "I also don't doubt that you know that the floo is off limits to you unless you are supervised by myself or your mother."

James nodded. "I know."

"Yet you used it anyway," Mr. Potter replied. His voice was firm but even.

James was forever thankful that his parents never yelled. He never realized what a blessing it was until he had heard the howler's that Sirius' mother sent him.

"We were going to go visit Remus and somehow got mixed up."

"As I just explained to Sirius, the Lupins are not connected to the floo network. Have you any idea how lucky you are that you landed in the hands of someone that cared for your well-being? You could have very easily been extremely unfortunate in that sense."

James was silent for a moment as he mulled over these words. He remembered the fear he had felt when he had realized that they were in Knockturn Alley. He had instantly thought that the man in the shop was going to do something horrible to them. "Yes Sir, I know," he replied.

"Can you imagine for even a moment what it would do to your mother and I if something happened to you boys?" Mr. Potter asked in a solemn voice.

"I'm sorry dad," James said softly. "It was a stupid thing to do."

"I was beginning to think that perhaps you were too old to go over my knee, but I think I was wrong about that."

James felt his stomach flip at the words. He wanted to argue that he hadn't been wrong but he knew it wouldn't do any good. His father never changed his mind once it was made.

"Let's get this over with then," Mr. Potter said sternly.

James was on his feet in a second's time. He absolutely hated being punished but he knew better than to fight about it.

Mr. Potter reached out and quickly undid the button on his son's jeans. In one quick movement he had them at his knees.

Before he knew what was going on James was over his father's knee starring at his bedroom floor. Every time he found himself in this position he swore that he would never end up here again.

Mr. Potter gently took a hold of his son's briefs and pulled them down as far as they needed to go before reaching into his back pocket and withdrawing the old leather slipper.

James buried his face in his father's pant leg.

Mr. Potter raised the slipper above his head and brought it down smartly on his son's backside causing a pink splotch to appear.

James yelped at the initial shock of the assault on his bum. He was never one to take his punishment in silence or with dignity. For as cheeky and confident as he could be, he had absolutely no shame in crying and carrying on while being spanked.

Mr. Potter raised his hand several more times bringing the slipper down just as hard as he had the first time.

James squirmed as he cried loudly.

"I sincerely hope you remember this the next time you think of doing something so foolish," Mr. Potter said as he let the slipper fall once more.

"I will," James promised. "I'm sorry daddy."

Mr. Potter raised an eyebrow at the slip of the title. It had been ages since James had referred to him as 'daddy'.

He let the slipper fall one final time before he tossed it onto the bed.

Gently he began rubbing James' back. "Alright my Love," he said gently.

James felt his body relax as his tears continued to fall. Moments later he was on his feet, his briefs and pants returned to their rightful location. He fell into his father's arms crying into his white collared shirt.

"Your mother and I care far too much about you to allow you to make such mistakes," Mr. Potter said softly, "far too much."

James nodded in reply as he tried to get his crying under control.

"Sirius," he finally managed through his tears.

"I put a silencing spell on your room," Mr. Potter explained. "He will only know what you choose to tell him."

James shook his head. He appreciated his father's actions but that was the least of his worries at the moment. "He thinks you are going to send him home."

"Why on Earth would he-"

"Because we got in trouble," James supplied. "He thinks you'll think he's too much trouble. He thinks that he messed up too much and he'll have to go home. He thinks-"

"Okay, okay," Mr. Potter said softly. His son was getting far too worked up for his liking. "Take a deep breath. I'll talk with Sirius."

James nodded into his father's chest.

"You lie down for a bit," Mr. Potter instructed as he gently peeled the child from his arms. "I'll send Sirius in when we're done talking."

"Okay," James agreed as he climbed onto his bed.

He lied down on his stomach, his pillow feeling wonderful on his hot face.

Mr. Potter leaned over and placed a single kiss on his son's cheek. "Don't worry about Sirius, I'll set things straight."

Mr. Potter picked up the slipper and tucked it back into his pocket before he stood up straight. He took hold of the desk chair and walked across the room returning it to its normal resting spot before exiting the room, gently closing the door behind him.

He walked down the hall to the guest bedroom. His mind was a sea of worry for his son's best friend. Yes, the boys had made a grave mistake, but he hardly wanted Sirius to feel unwelcome or uncertain about his position in the house.

He knocked gently on the guest room door before letting himself in.

He wasn't sure what he had expected to find but he was shocked to see Sirius sitting on the edge of the bed, a mess of tears running down his face.

"Sirius," he said softly as he quickly crossed the room, "why the tears?"

He sat down next to the boy resisting the urge to pull him into his arms.

"I have to go home. I know I have to go home," Sirius sobbed. "I understand."

"No Love," Mr. Potter replied in a gentle voice. "You needn't go anywhere."

Sirius looked up at him. Mr. Potter didn't miss the small gleam of hope that was shining through his tear strained face.

"You heard me correctly. As we told you days ago you are welcome here for as long as you like – regardless of how much trouble you get yourself into."

"Really?" Sirius asked in a small voice.

"Absolutely," Mr. Potter promised him. "You are a child. Children tend to get into trouble at times. We don't plan on shipping you off for acting your age."

Sirius was silent for a moment as he mulled over these words. "James was punished?" He asked.

"That's between James and myself," Mr. Potter replied in a kind voice.

"It's not fair that only he gets into trouble," Sirius said. He didn't want to be punished. He was absolutely terrified that it would be the same as it had been with his father. He didn't want things to be unfair either though. If the Potters were letting him stay then it was only fair that he got whatever James had. "I should be punished too."

"I'm not your father Sirius," Mr. Potter explained. "It's not my place."

"You treat me better than my own dad ever did," Sirius said as a fresh wave of tears fell from his eyes. "And I want things to be fair with me and James."

Mr. Potter could understand the boy's situation but still…

"You understand what you are asking me to do?"

Sirius nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak. He was sure that if he did he would beg the man to forget everything he had just said.

Mr. Potter didn't miss the child's fear. He was white as a ghost and practically shaking. "I want you to understand something first," he said in a gentle voice. "There is a huge difference between abuse and discipline. I have not and will never hit my son or you out of anger, nor will I do so with a closed fist or anywhere other than on your bum. I will not administer a spanking to humiliate you or with the intent to make you cower in fear. I do so as a reminder to follow the rules and as a reminder to make better choices in the future. Do you understand that?"

Sirius nodded. He did understand what the man was saying but he still didn't know what to expect. He had never been disciplined in the matter of which Mr. Potter was describing. The discipline his parents preferred came with punches and slaps to the face and whips made from tree branches to his back.

"Then if you are positive that this is what you want please stand up."

Sirius quickly stood before he could change his mind. He could feel his knees shaking.

Mr. Potter quickly waved his hand around the room as Sirius watched him with a curious look on his face.

"A silencing charm," he explained. "Fair is fair and James had the same luxury."

Sirius nodded as he silently thanked the man.

Mr. Potter took a hold of the small wrist and gently guided the child over his lap. He instantly decided that he would not take down his pants nor would he use the slipper. Being fair and treating the two boys equally was one thing, but James had known what to expect. Sirius had had no idea.

"Relax," he instructed in a gentle voice to the rigid boy. "This will all be over in just a moment's time."

Sirius' body relaxed a small amount but he was still quite tense. Mr. Potter was sure that it wasn't going to get much better and so before the boy had any more time to be fearful he quickly brought his hand down on the small backside.

He delivered ten quick hard swats before he stopped and just as he had with his own son, began rubbing Sirius' back. The child was crying deeply, his heavy sobs shaking his body.

"Alright Love," he said gently. "It's all over now."

Carefully he guided Sirius to his feet and just as he had done with James he pulled him into his arms.

"I'm sorry," Sirius sobbed. He was filled with guilt for his actions that he had never felt when he disobeyed his own parents, or anyone else for that matter.

"You are very much forgiven," Mr. Potter replied in a gentle voice, "as you always will be."

Sirius cried into his shirt as the man continued to rub his back.

The two stayed in that position for several long moments before Sirius' sobs started to subside. Mr. Potter cleared his throat as he carefully pulled the boy away from him.

"James often finds that after a punishment, a rest is quite welcoming. Perhaps lying down for a bit would suit you as well."

Sirius nodded in agreement as Mr. Potter stood and helped him into bed.

Just as he had with James, he leaned over and placed a single kiss on the boy's cheek. "Whenever you are ready you can go see James. You have been punished and you are forgiven. You are not confined to this room."

"Okay," Sirius said softly. His tears had stopped. He couldn't shake the feeling of absolute affection he had for his best mate's father. Never in his life had he been treated so kindly after acting so badly.

"We're quite glad that you are here with us Sirius," Mr. Potter said softly. "I hope you know that."

"I'm glad I'm here too. I promise I won't mess up and get in trouble again."

"I'm sure you will," Mr. Potter smiled. "However doing so won't change our minds about your presence."

He gently ruffled the boy's hair before standing up straight. "Rest now," he instructed. "I'll be working from home for the rest of the day so if you need me you'll find me in my study."

Sirius nodded in reply before he watched the man exit the room. He sighed as he rolled onto his side. His bum was smarting. It was nothing compared to the punishments he was used to but somehow the spanking he had received had hurt more than any beating. His eyes were tired from the crying he had done, but he was content in the Potter's guest room. He had somehow been lucky enough to find a home with them and he sincerely hoped he never had to leave it.

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: First of all I want to thank mandancie for her help with this chapter. I swear if it wasn't for her reading and re-reading it a hundred times it would have never been completed. Also although this is the last chapter of this story, I will be starting a sequel in the next week or so. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Your mother and I were thinking that in a week's time we would go to the cottage for a few days," Mr. Potter said as he selected a biscuit from the large platter in the center of the table. "Let you boys run off some energy at the seaside."

"Wicked," James smiled widely. "You'll love the cottage." He informed Sirius. "It's right on the beach and there's this brilliant rocky area where you can find all sorts of interesting things."

"I'll have to go to Diagon Alley later this week and pick up a few things for holiday," Mrs. Potter mused softly.

"Any excuse to go shopping," Mr. Potter chuckled.

"I'll remind you that it is my love of shopping that keeps you in the finest suits," Mrs. Potter smiled at her husband's teasingly. "You should be pleased that you have a wife that enjoys shopping for her three boys."

Sirius smiled softly at her words.

It had been four days since he and James had used the floo and things had been absolutely perfect. Both Mr. and Mrs. Potter had assured him numerous times that they had absolutely no intention of throwing him out for misbehavior or any other reason. He was beginning to feel more relaxed. He and James had done more than just sat around on their best behavior and although they had received a light scolding for nearly knocking a vase over while running through the living room, Sirius didn't shake with fear every time the slightest infraction occurred. He was beginning to see what a family should be like and he was thrilled to find what he had been missing all of these years. James' parents were some of the nicest people he had ever had the pleasure of being around and he was forever thankful that they had let him stay.

"I am pleased with every little detail about you my Love," Mr. Potter replied with a smile.

"Ew dad," James groaned.

"And you should be pleased that you have two parents that are madly in love with each other," Mrs. Potter mock scolded her son.

"I am," James replied as he helped himself to his second biscuit. "I just don't want to hear all the mushy details.

"I hardly think that you are privy to any details," Mr. Potter smirked.

"When we go to the cottage can Sirius and I go to that muggle candy store?" he asked, changing the topic.

"Of course you can," Mrs. Potter replied at the same moment that her husband raised an eyebrow at his son. "Can the two of you be trusted to go on your own?"

"Of course we can," James replied as he motioned towards Sirius. "We are really quite well behaved."

Mr. Potter laughed loudly at his son's words. "Is that so?"

"We are," James replied in an offended voice. "You have to admit dad we aren't that bad. We haven't burnt the house down or anything like that."

"And we are forever grateful for it," Mrs. Potter chuckled softly before she turned her attention to Sirius. "Have another biscuit Love, they certainly aren't going to eat themselves."

Sirius smiled as he reached out and selected another biscuit. His own mother would have scolded him for having more than one. She would have screamed at him for being a selfish indulgent child.

"Perhaps tomorrow would be a good day to go to Diagon Alley," Mrs. Potter continued the shopping on her mind once more. "You boys should probably come along. You'll both need swimming trunks and I don't want to pick something you won't like."

"It's okay," Sirius said. "I don't have to go swimming." He didn't want the Potter's to spend any more money on him. As it was Mrs. Potter had already bought him an entire new wardrobe and had stocked the kitchen with dozens of treats that James' had told her he liked.

"Nonsense," she smiled. "You can't go to the seaside without swimming trunks that's just unheard of. You'll likely both need some shoes and new tee shirts as well."

"Whatever they need is fine," Mr. Potter smiled before finishing the last bite of his biscuit.

"Really you don't have to," Sirius said softly. "You already bought me so much."

"I know that we don't have to," Mrs. Potter replied in a gentle voice. "We want to."

"My wife is a professional shopper," Mr. Potter laughed. "Don't argue with her about it Sirius. She'll only end up buying you more to prove a point."

"Oh you hush," Mrs. Potter laughed softly as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"Did you hear that?" James suddenly asked as he sat up a little straighter.

A peculiar look swept over his father's face as he stood up. "I think someone just knocked on the front door."

"Who on Earth could it be at this hour?" Mrs. Potter asked as she gave her husband a questioning look. "You aren't having a meeting here this evening are you?"

Mr. Potter shook his head as he walked towards the hall that led to the front door.

"Did you order me that new broom I wanted?" James asked with a cheeky grin. "Are they delivering it now?"

"Of all the ridiculous notions," Mrs. Potter rolled her eyes playfully at her son. "No we did not order you a new broom. Your current broom isn't even a year old." A look of worry swept over her face the moment the words left her mouth. Her husband's voice had grown louder and although she couldn't make out exactly what he was saying, it didn't sound good at all.

"You boys stay here," she said as she stood.

"Why?" James asked as he also stood up. "Who is it?"

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "Just stay here."

Slowly she made her way towards the hall realizing seconds before she stepped out into it that James was a step behind her.

"James Charles," she scolded in a stern voice. "What did I just say?"

"It's not fair," James argued. "I want to know what's going on too."

She glanced at Sirius who was still sitting at the table with a worried look on his face. She was about to instruct her son to go sit with his friend when her husband stormed back into the dining room with an angry man by his side.

"Charles what in the world…"

"Sirius!" The man bellowed.

James watched as Sirius nearly jumped out of his skin. Within a second he was on his feet, a look of fear on his face.

James had never met the man before but he knew who he was. He recognized his voice from the Howlers he had sent to Hogwarts.

"I am taking you home this instant," Orion yelled. "Imagine running off in the middle of the night like a coward. Your mother and I have been sick with worry."

"Sick with worry?" James asked in a loud voice. "He's been here for days and you just got here!"

"_James_," Mr. Potter hissed sternly.

"Well it's true," James replied in a hurt voice. He couldn't believe his father would scold him for standing up for Sirius.

"Orion surely we can discuss this rationally," Mr. Potter tried. "Sirius was quite upset when he came here and-"

"And I suppose he told you some outlandish story about his bruised eye. He walked into an open cabinet. My son is as clumsy as an overgrown troll."

Sirius remained silent. He was biting his bottom lip so hardly that he was sure he was going to bite right through his skin. He could feel a large lump that had settled into the back of his throat. He wanted to scream. He wanted to tell his father to sod off. He wanted to tell him that he was staying with the Potters and that he didn't care whether he liked it or not. He kept his mouth shut though. He knew that his screaming would likely do no good and would only add to the beating he was sure was coming his way the moment his father got him out of there.

"That's not true," James replied. "Sirius wouldn't lie to us."

"My son is a master at lying," Orion laughed angrily. "You can't believe anything that comes out of his mouth." He turned his attention back to Sirius. "Let's go boy."

James looked up at his mother who was silently crying. His eyes drifted to his father who looked angrier than he had ever seen him. "Dad we can't just let him go."

"James," his father hissed once more.

"No dad. They are horrible to him and you know it," James argued.

"Now Sirius," Orion demanded.

James watched as Sirius walked around the table and stood next to his father.

"No!" James nearly yelled. "Dad, do something!"

"I will be speaking to the Ministry about this," Mr. Potter promised in a threatening voice. "The way you treat this child is unacceptable and it will not be tolerated."

"The way I raise my child is my business," Orion replied as his hand gripped Sirius firmly on the shoulder. "My wife and I believe in firm discipline. I can see by your own son's behavior that you clearly don't. However that is your choice, as using a firm hand on my own son is mine."

"Oh sod off," James replied in a cheeky tone. He had plenty more to say as well but his mum took a firm grip on his wrist and led him out of the room and down the hall.

"Mum," he whined trying to free himself from her grip.

She remained silent as she led him up the stairs and into his room. It was only once they were in his bedroom with the door shut firmly behind them that she released him.

"We have to go back down there!" James practically yelled as he tried to get past her and at the door.

She put a firm hand on his shoulder as she stopped him.

"He is not our son," she said in a gentle voice. "We cannot stop his father from taking him."

"But they beat him mum; you know Sirius isn't lying about that. You know it!"

"I do," she nodded sadly as a fresh batch of tears spilled down her face. "But he is not our son James. We have no legal right to him and we cannot stop his father if he wants to take him."

"Mum no we can't let him. We can-"

"Let your father handle things," she instructed in a gentle voice. "Your yelling at the man is not helping."

James looked up at his mother as he digested her words. Sirius wasn't theirs – at least not legally. The tears started spilling from James' eyes without any warning at all.

"It's not fair," he sobbed.

Mrs. Potter gently pulled her son towards her hugging him tightly. "We'll get him back Love. I promise you we will."

* * *

"We will not rest until Sirius is back in our care," Mr. Potter threatened as he followed Orion and Sirius towards the front door.

Orion didn't reply. He opened the front door with force and shoved Sirius outside.

"My child has no business with your family. He is a pompous brat and he needs to learn his place," Orion said as he stepped out into the night air.

"His place is here in a loving household," Mr. Potter nearly yelled as he followed the two outside.

Orion took a rough hold of his son's arm before laughing loudly at Mr. Potter's words. "This cheeky brat is more trouble than you need Charles." He paused as he shook Sirius violently. "He's a disgrace."

Mr. Potter opened his mouth to reply but before he could, Orion apparated into thin air taking Sirius with him.

He swore loudly at the night sky before turning and thundering back into his house slamming the door behind him.

He climbed the stairs two at a time and headed directly for his son's room. He knew exactly what needed to be done but before he could take action he needed to speak with his wife.

Pushing the door open he found his wife cradling his sobbing son in her arms.

"We have to get him back," James said through his tears the moment he saw his father. "We have to dad."

"I'm going to the Ministry," Mr. Potter said to his wife. "This is far too important to leave until morning."

Mrs. Potter nodded silently in agreement. Her tears had subsided but her heart was still aching for the young boy that she had grown to care so deeply for.

"I will not stop fighting until he is back in this house," Mr. Potter promised his family.

* * *

It had taken Mrs. Potter nearly two hours to calm James down and another hour to convince him that he needed to go to sleep. The child was absolutely adamant that he wanted to wait up for his father. Finally at half past one in the morning, he had agreed to try and sleep.

When Mr. Potter stepped back into his parlor he had half expected to find his son pacing the floor waiting for him. As it was he was pleased to find the house quiet, his family likely asleep.

Quietly he climbed the stairs. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to try and get some rest. In the past several years his job had become much more demanding. He welcomed the challenge but the hours that he was required to work often prevented him from having dinner with his family or being home to bid them goodnight. He had made a promise to himself when it had all started that despite how tired he was at the end of the day, he would never go to sleep without first planting a kiss on his sleeping son's forehead. He knew how quickly James' was growing up. He knew that in the blink of an eye the child would be of age and off on his own. He was determined to never have the feeling of regret when it came to moments missed.

Slowly he pushed open his son's bedroom door.

James was comparable to a violent storm when he slept. It was not uncommon for his son to be a mess in his blankets, a limb often hanging off the side of his bed. Mr. Potter often felt sorry for whatever poor girl would someday have to share a bed with his son.

Tonight was different.

His eyes adjusted to the darkness rather quickly. The moment he saw that James was completely under his blankets, lying on his stomach, his body in a straight line. He knew that his son was awake.

Gently he sat on the edge of his bed as he placed his right hand on James' back. "It's nearly three in the morning," he said in a soft voice. "You should be long asleep by now."

James shrugged softly at the words. "I can't."

"I spoke to the Ministry," Mr. Potter said in a gentle voice. "They are opening an investigation; the moment that any abuse is confirmed Sirius will be taken from his home and brought back here."

"He never should have left," James said in an accusatory tone.

"I could not stop his father from taking him," Mr. Potter explained. His voice was calm. He knew that the circumstances were hard for his son to understand. If he was in his position he was sure that he would be cross as well. "Doing so would be considered kidnapping. He is not my son."

"It's not fair," James replied. Hours earlier he would have been in tears by this point in the conversation but his tears over the matter were done. He was angry now.

"Life isn't always fair Love, though it does have a way of sorting things out. Sirius will be back, I have no doubt about that."

"You saw how angry his dad was," James replied. "Who knows what he did to him tonight and once the Ministry gets there, he'll lie and say that Sirius is clumsy."

"There are plenty of ways in which the Ministry can discover the truth about the situation," Mr. Potter explained quietly. "I know you are worried for Sirius, I am as well but we do not have rights over him yet. I promise you James I will not stop until he is ours."

James was silent as he digested these words. He knew his father's word was as good as gold. If he said that Sirius would be back he would be, but that didn't calm his worry about what his friend was going to have to endure in the meantime.

"While we are on this subject I wanted to tell you that although I understand why you did so, I never want to hear you speak to an adult like you did to Mr. Black this evening. You were not raised to talk to your elders in such a way."

James shrugged but remained silent.

Mr. Potter raised his hand and quickly landed a smack to his son's backside. He did not hit him hard. His intent was not to cause him pain but rather to get his attention.

"You know better James Charles," he said. His voice was slightly stern but mostly gentle. "As I said, I understand your reasoning behind doing so but that is still not an excuse."

"He deserved it," James dared to say.

"I am not disagreeing with you however regardless of whether or not he did acting in such a manner only makes you look uneducated and undisciplined, two things which you are not," Mr. Potter replied.

"I won't do it again," James promised. He wouldn't apologize. He didn't care what his dad said he just wouldn't.

"Thank you," Mr. Potter said as his hand once more found his son's back gently rubbing it. "Now please try and get some sleep. Do you need something to aid you?"

James quickly shook his head. The last thing he wanted was to endure the disgusting taste of a sleep aid.

"Alright," his father nodded. "I'll be back in to check on you shortly and if you are still up it won't be an option understood?"

"Yeah," James replied.

Mr. Potter patted his son's back gently before standing. He leaned over and placed a kiss on his son's temple. "Good night Love."

* * *

"Stop pushing your food around your plate and eat it," Mr. Potter instructed his son.

James looked down at his eggs and toast. He had opened his eyes that morning with the hope that somehow the night before had been a horrible dream. That he would come downstairs to find Sirius as he had the day before chatting with his mum in the kitchen while she made breakfast. It hadn't been a dream though.

"You aren't eating either," James replied. "You're doing the same thing."

Mr. Potter raised an eyebrow as he glanced down at his plate. "I suppose I am."

"I don't think any of us have much of an appetite this morning," Mrs. Potter said softly.

The moment James had seen his mum he had known that she had spent most of the night crying. Her eyes were puffy and she looked exhausted. As far as mums went, he knew that his own was exceptionally pretty. She was always so put together – he had never seen her look like she did now.

"I'm going to go down to the Ministry shortly. I will check on the situation and make sure that all the necessary measures are being taken."

"Perhaps if you speak with –"

Mrs. Potter stopped abruptly as a loud knock on the door echoed through the lower level of the house.

Unlike the previous evening, James did not wait for his parents to take action. Within a seconds time, he was on his feet running towards the front door. He heard his father holler after him to stop but he completely ignored him.

He skidded to a halt at the front door throwing it open.

"Mum!" He screamed, once he caught sight of the person standing there. It was obvious that Sirius had run away again, and it only took a second's glance to understand the reason why. "Mum hurry!"

There was a gash above his left eyebrow which was black with dried blood. His bottom lip was swollen. Sirius was hunched over and James had to lean down to see his face.

"Siri" he practically whispered. He could feel the lump in his throat, the fear in his stomach at his best mate's appearance.

"Sirius," Mrs. Potter said. She was crying softly as she swooped in and enveloped the boy into a gentle hug. "What have they done to you?"

James watched as his father took Sirius from his mother's arms and picked him up carrying him into the parlor. Sirius was holding on to the man sobbing into his neck, his legs were wrapped around Mr. Potter's torso and he was gripping the man's shirt tightly.

He followed his parents into the parlor and watched as his father attempted to lay Sirius on the sofa. Sirius wouldn't let go though, he had a death grip on his father's shirt.

"James, go into the pantry and get my healing kit," his mother instructed.

"And a vial," his father added.

James took off running towards the kitchen.

"You're safe here," Mr. Potter whispered gently into Sirius' ear. "I promise you that you are safe Love." His heart was breaking for the boy in his arms. The law be damned, he was not allowing anyone to take this child from his house again.

His words did not seem to sooth Sirius. Instead his grip on Mr. Potter's shirt tightened; his sobs far from stopping.

"Here," James said as he handed his mother both her healing kit as well as the vial.

"If I'm to fix him, you have to put him down," Mrs. Potter said softly to her husband.

"Alright Sirius," he said in a reassuring voice. "Come now." He sat down on the couch and gently began untangling the boy's arms from around his neck.

Before anyone could tell him otherwise James crossed the room and sat down next to his father. He took Sirius' hand in his own. He knew that under any other circumstances his best mate would be mortified to be seen in such a state, let alone allow James comfort him in such a way. James didn't care though, these weren't normal circumstances. His heart hurt so badly for Sirius. He didn't know what else to do.

Sirius was still on Mr. Potter's lap but the moment his face was revealed, Mrs. Potter opened a small jar and dipped two fingers in. James watched as his mum gently rubbed a thick paste on Sirius' eyebrow causing the cut to almost immediately disappear.

Panic filled James' body. He didn't want Sirius to be in pain or to suffer but if his scars disappeared they would have no visible proof for the Ministry.

As if reading his mind his mum handed the vial to his father. James watched as his father removed the small cap and held the vial under Sirius' eye catching several of his tears before replacing the lid and tucking it into his pocket.

James gave his father a questioning look.

"For the Ministry's pensieve," his father explained in a hushed tone. "They will be able to see whatever is causing these tears."

James felt an overwhelming urge to hug his father. He resisted the urge and instead turned his attention to Sirius. This was it. With the tears the Ministry would see the truth and Sirius would never have to leave again.

Sirius' eyes locked with James. He wanted so badly to tell his friend exactly what had happened and exactly what he was feeling, but he couldn't find his voice. He wanted to tell James how thankful he was for him and his parents and everything they were doing for him, but he remained silent. He hoped that the look he was giving James was somehow telling him everything that he needed to know.

Sirius struggled to stop his tears and control his breathing as Mrs. Potter rubbed a salve on his swollen lip. Never in his life had he felt as safe as he did in this moment in Mr. Potter's arms. If he had his way he would stay in this position until he died.

He felt Mr. Potter's hand gently rub his back. Without his own consent he winced, nearly yelling out from the pain of it.

James watched as his parents shared a concerned look.

Mr. Potter leaned down his mouth now against Sirius' ear. "Did he take a whip to you?" He whispered the words.

Sirius nodded into the man's chest, unable to open his mouth and give a verbal confirmation.

"Up James," Mrs. Potter said in a no-nonsense voice.

"I'm not leaving him!" James replied in a panicked voice.

"Up off the couch," his mother clarified. "I need him to lie on his stomach if I am to repair the damage."

James quickly moved. He watched as his father took hold of Sirius under his armpits and quickly re-positioned him. He was now lying on his stomach, his head in his father's lap. James quickly sat on the floor at his father's feet. Without giving his actions a second thought, he placed his hand on Sirius' neck. He couldn't see Sirius' face as he was facing the cushions. James was sure this had been intentional. He gently squeezed Sirius' neck silently praying that Sirius got the message. Once again he was filled with the realization that under normal circumstances Sirius would have been mortified by his actions. He didn't care though; the urge to be close to his friend was stronger than any other feeling at the moment.

James watched as his mum carefully lifted Sirius' shirt. The tears filled his eyes as he saw his best mate's back, covered in large welts and open cuts.

Mrs. Potter gasped at the sight of it, covering her mouth with her hand as her eyes filled with tears. She silently swore to herself that she was never letting this child out of her sight again. Quickly she opened a large jar and began gently applying the lotion to Sirius' back. He winced slightly as she did so.

"Mum you're hurting him!" James practically yelled.

"James," his father scolded lightly as he gently moved his foot poking his son in his back with it. "Hush."

James felt his face flush at his father's light scolding and the guilty look on his mother's face. He hadn't meant to make her feel bad. She was brilliant and he knew it. His concern for Sirius was just so big that he had lashed out at the wrong person.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled softly.

His mother nodded once in acknowledgment to his words as she continued the task of healing Sirius.

"Can you carry him up to James' bed?" She asked softly several moments later. Sirius' back, though still quite red, had returned to an un-abused state. "He will need to rest."

Mr. Potter nodded as he once more took Sirius in his arms and stood carrying the boy. Sirius put his head on the man's shoulder. His tears had finally subsided.

James was a step behind them. He didn't care if Sirius slept all day, he wasn't about to leave his side.

Mr. Potter gently laid Sirius down on his stomach on James' bed. He was thankful to find that unlike downstairs, the boy no longer had a death grip on him.

Mr. Potter leaned over once more placing his mouth just inches from Sirius' ear. "I have to go to the Ministry and show them your memories now." Sirius' eyes filled with tears once more and he quickly continued before the child could get himself all worked up again. "I won't pretend to know how you must feel Sirius, but sharing your memories with them will ensure that you are never in the care of your parents again." He paused as he waited for Sirius' agreement on this matter. A moment later he slowly nodded. "James will stay with you until I return and I will have my wife bring you up something to eat." He paused once more as he gently ran a hand through Sirius' hair. "We love you Sirius and we are so very glad that you are back home."

Sirius felt his heart swell at the words. Never in his life had his own father told him he loved him. He had found what he had always wanted in the Potters and somehow, someday he would find a way to thank them.

**The End.**


End file.
